


Overwatch X Reader One Shots Because Thats Suuuuuuch An Original Name

by Songbirds_Stories771



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :33, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Other, Polyamory, Smut, So Just Comment What You Want Written I Guess, boop, probably quadrents in later chapters, quadrents, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirds_Stories771/pseuds/Songbirds_Stories771
Summary: So I'm Overwatch Trash And Bored. So I Guess Just Comment Random Idea's Or Whatever And I Will Write Them 98% Of The Time. You Can Choose What Character And What The Reader Is About. Examples: Gender, Weapons, Personality, Height, Idk, Just Whatever Really. Well I Hope To See You Later My Loves!!





	1. Chapter 1

So I'm Overwatch Trash And Bored. So I Guess Just Comment Random Idea's Or Whatever And I Will Write Them 98% Of The Time. You Can Choose What Character And What The Reader Is About. Examples: Gender, Weapons, Personality, Height, Idk, Just Whatever Really. Well I Hope To See You Later My Loves!!


	2. Brave Little Soldier Boy (S.76 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Suggested By Diicoxic!! I Hope You Enjoy My Love!!

(Y/N) Pov.

Walking from training and back to my room, I heard the sound of shattering glass. Wait what? Is someone being attacked? I grabbed the dagger that is strapped to my side. If there is more than one, my gun would alert any other threats. Slowly creeping along the wall.... Is someone crying? A broken sob confirmed your thoughts. But the only four rooms down this hall, one is mine, Mercy's, Mei's and 76's. Mercy is probably still patching up Tracer from the last mission, Mei is out with Zarya for the night.... That only leaves one of the 'big buff too strong for emotions' Soldier. This can be bad.

Knocking on his door, all noise stopped. "76?? You in there??" You quietly ask. More silence. "'m coming in." Opening the door, you see 76 on his cot, visor on the night stand and face in his hands. Glass is twinkling happily on the floor, the hallway light makes them look like stars fallen stars, larger shards are still stuck in side of a mirror frame. "My gods 76. What happened?" I whisper. He looked up with wide, sorrow filled eyes. Tear tracks are running down his cheeks, some of them being stopped by the scar divots.

"(Y/N)..." He whispered, barely heard by the blood rushing to your ears. The faint scent of coppery blood wafts to your nose. A small puddle is forming from Soldier 76's hands or... Wrists. Slowly, oh so slowly you sit down next to the Soldier 76. "W-why? Why would anyone want to be around... THIS?!" He suddenly shouted gesturing to his face. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you."

"HA!" He barked out a fake laugh. "Why would anyone want to see these scars? The horror i'v seen in people's eyes! Mothers shying away their kids!! Children coming up to me and asking what type of monster I am!! Why would.... why would anyone fall in love with this?" 76 threw something against the wall. It shattered instantly. More glass joined the galaxy on the floor. "The scars? We all have them. And love doesn't come from looks, but personality. My scars, your scars, or- or what about Reinhardt? He shows his with pride. And don't try to hide them, they show that you've been through shit and beat it." I huffed out.

I was pulled into a sudden hug. And NO, i didn't yelp. "... Thank you (Y/N). Not sure why you would want to stay by this old war dog though." He laughed, hot tears are slowly seeping into my (F/C) shirt. "Not sure why you would think I would want to leave. Besides, none of you scars could make me love you less."

 

As the two spent the night together, (Y/N) Didn't notice the picture frame that was thrown against the wall, showing a scar-less Soldier. Or perhaps the note hidden in the frame.  
 _“Stay safe my handsome boy!!_ ”


	3. The Fire In Her Eyes (Junkboi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat X Pyromaniac Fem Reader

Junkrat's Pov.

"Can't believe they got us, eh Roadie?" I elbowed my partner in crime in the gut, getting a grunt in return. Maybe that town hall/ bank heist was just tad much. "JESSE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY BOOT UP IT!!" Was shouted behind us, Roadie and I turned to see a.... Cowboy running towards up. "Howdy fella's I was never here." He huffed as he ran past up.

"What ye think that was about?" I asked. "JESSE I SWEAR TO.... Wait who are you?" Some random sheila, holding a lit Molotov. She has curling (H/C) hair, tight black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a flame designed bandanna hanging loosely from her neck. "New guys. Pleasure ta meet you Sheila. 'M Junkrat and this here is Roadhog." I greeted. "Huh, sounds familiar. I guess just call me Phoenix then. Or (Y/N), I don't really care. Also have you seen random guy dressed as a cowboy un- ironically?" She asked.

"Just mist 'um sheila, and you might want to toss that bomb there." I cackled, watching the last bit of fabric burn. "Oh yeaahhh." She shrugged, throwing it with out a care behind her. The bottle shattered on a few metal boxes, the fire licking around it, trying to find a way in. "And if some guy in a 76 jacket, looks and acts like he has a few sticks up his ass, tell him I wasn't playing with fire again. On strike.... Lets see." (Y/N) stopped to count on her fingers. "Six I think? At ten I have to do the dishes for a month. Bye new lads." Phoenix waved happily before walking off. On the back of her shirt, a black out line of a bird is rising.

"That sheila has some attitude, right Roadie?" I giggled. ".... You two should get along... Phoenix is a known pyromaniac in the underground. has been known to.... Rob, burn, kill, sometimes creates new and dangerous types of.... fire." Roadhog finished. "Well she's quite the bombshell then." I smiled. Who knows, maybe that girl could be some fun.

*Time Skip!!*

After being properly introduced to the rest of Overwatch, everyone walked to the mess hall. I just want to lay down. Maybe blow some stuff up. Yeah that sounds better. "How is your hair always on fire?" A familiar voice whispered behind me. I whipped around to see (Y/N) "OI!! Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!!" I scolded. "Oops" (Y/N) Smiled and shrugged. "and radiation got ta me." I blew a few burning strands out of my face, only for more ash and soot to rain on my face. Great.

"Huh. And a word for the new 'recruit', stay away from Widowmaker, she's a real bitc-" A ladle hitting the back of her head stopped her. "Je vais vous tuer pas !! Vous mettez le feu bambin brandissant!!" A woman with blue tinted skin yelled " Je vais aller à lite tout de la vôtre en feu tu baises croissant!!" Phoenix shouted back. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop the laughter. "What?" Phoenix tilted her head to the side. "D-did you just call her a croissant?" I Laughed, which cause the rest of the room to look at me.

"I said 'I'll go to lite everything of yours on fire you fucking croissant.' same difference though." She shrugged. I snorted, then full on laughed again, nearly doubling over. After a few more minutes of wheezing and cackling, I sighed and sat back up. "So Winston told me some facts 'bout you and your partner. Bombs experts yeah? I bet my Molotov's are way better than any bomb you could cook up." She boasted.

"'scuse me?! That sounds like a challenge there sheila." I stiffened. "Then lets go to the training room lad. Whoever makes the best fiery explosion wins." There is a twinkle in her eyes that I want to see more of. "lead the way." As we got up, a man wearing a jacket and has some weird visor thingy stopped us. "And where do you think you are going?" He growled. "I thought it would be a nice thing to do to show the new guy 'round. I remember how lost I was first few days." Phoenix casually threw her arm around the guys waist. I huffed angrily, feeling jealously rear its ugly head. Wait why am I jealous??

"Fine. But no more fire. Mercy was telling me how some of her new supplies 'mysteriously' got burned." The jacket guy crossed his arms. "Fine fine Jackie boy." (Y/N) Put her hands above her head in the 'don't shoot' sign. "Now come on Junkrat!" (Y/N) grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the hall. "That's 76, real hard ass. All work and no play. Plus we need a key card to get into the training simulator room." Phoenix snickered, holding up a small stripe of plastic with a bar code and '76's' face printed on it.

"Cleva girl." I laughed with her. "So here is where they have our weapons. On 'good behavior', you can use them outside. 'Coarse you are still watched but whatever." She put air quotes around good behavior. Inside is an assortment different guns, bows and arrows, an actual katana?? Roadies hook, and my grenade launcher. "aww there's my baby." I cooed, picking up any lose bombs.

"And here's mine." (Y/N) held up a large crate, clinking bottles with fabric sticking out of the top of them. "Different liquids for different effects. Even have one for green flames." She searched into the box, taking out a slightly darker bottle. "Now lets go cause some mayhem! Lead the way pretty bird!!" I wooped, (Y/N) laughed. Sliding the 'borrowed' key card into a locked door, it opened to a large white room.

"Hello hello Athena!!" (Y/N) chirped. "Hello agents. What battle simulation would you like today?" A robotic voice asked. "How about we bash some bots?" (Y/N) Suggested. "Loading Simulation.... Please stand by" Athena chirped. "So we can spend the whole day blowin' up omnic's?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. "Pretty much. They arn't real but they hurt you if they get too close." (Y/N) winked, making the neck slicing movement. "This is going to be fun sheila." 

 

*Time Skip!!*

(Y/N) And I panted as the last of those scrap heaps got blown to smithereens. "That was fun. Think I won though." (Y/N) hit her knuckles together, making them crack. "Pffff, nope. I was made to blow up the scrap piles." I smirked. "Are you mad?! I clearly-" The training room door opened, revealing a VERY amgry Soldier 76. "Hey there Jackie boy." (Y/N) rubbed the back of her head, shifting from foot to foot. "What did I tell you about stealing my stuff and breaking into the weapon closet?!" He roared. 

"Hmmm, I think that Firecracker here and I should leave!!" (Y/N) Yelped, grabbing my hand and sprinting to the other side of the long room where an emergency exit door waited. "You are quite the bombshell Sheila!" I laughed as the fire sprinklers went off when the emergency door opened, 76 yelling at us the whole way. "Slow down bombshell!! I only got one leg 'ere!" Maybe this whole Overwatch thing won't be so bad with her.

She pulled me into a small room, a closet I think and covered my mouth with her hand. "shoosh. Not many people pay attention to this place." She whispered, I nodded. The sound of combat boots faded away. "What now bombshell?" I smirked. "Well I can think of a few things." (Y/N) purred, leaning closer.


	4. More Man Than Machine (Zenny x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is For Mamuzelkc!!

(Y/N) Pov.

You watch in horror as the previous orphanage owner was dragged off by two police officer's, kicking and screaming bloody murder the whole time. A police woman carefully walked up to you. "Mrs. Pankowski was abusing the children here, usually drunk but sometimes sober. If we hadn't gotten the call who knows how long this would have happened.... And because you are the only other worker. It looks like this place belongs to you for the time being. 21 also... Do the kids a favor by staying off the heavy stuff." The officer patted your shoulder. You would only work when the kids were at school, cleaning up and preparing dinner and sometimes helping with homework. I don't think I can do this.

"B-but. I-I can't" You stutter out. It was stressful enough to keep nine rowdy orphans in line when there was two people, now its just you. "What you are doing is very brave Ms. (Y/N). Taking care of these kids. We should be back in a few days to check up on everyone. God bless your soul." The woman smiled again before walking off. "I-I..." You start. Looking down to the children, you see their wide, tear filled, yet hopeful eyes staring back up. "D-don't worry kids. Everything is going to be j-just fine." I really hope i'm not lying.

*Time Skip!!*

"(Y/N)!!(Y/N)!!" You look into the yard to see a young girl with dark red hair waving you over, Rosie. "Coming sweetie." You sigh. Its been a stressful couple of weeks, between trying to keep everyone fed and healthy. The donations help of course but still. Alas that doesn't stop the inflicted pain, haveing to check ever dark corner, every closet, under every bed to assure the kids that there is no more monsters waiting to hurt them at night. No more Mrs. Pankowski. Walking out the back door, you freeze when a floating Omnic with orbs swaying around its neck waved at you. ?????

"Uh, hello?" You offer. "Greetings. My name is Zenyatta. This child here brought me to this lovely house. She has also said that you need help." 'Zenyatta' Smiled. Is that a smile? Not really sure. "Um. Yeas but- not to sound rude but.... Why? Not many would help an orphanage. Much less an Omnic because of the hate riots that have been going on." Omnic's have been hiding away, hoping for a bright tomorrow. "Fret not. I am here to help. Anyone in need deserves to find happiness. And this child has told me that you need much happiness." Zenyatta patted Rosie on the head, who giggled in return.

"ok then. Please, come inside." I forced a smile. If this is someone that really wants to help, consider it a blessing. But blessings are curses in disguise. Zenyatta and Rosie walked in, eh, floated in. Rosie talking a hundred miles per minute. Running your hand through your (H/C) hair, you sigh. Please let this be some type of hero or something. The kids need one right about now. Forcing another smile, you walk inside to see the rest of the kids clustering around Zenyatta.

"How are you floating?!" "Can we fly too?!" "I want the ball around your neck!!" "You are so shiny!! Are you made of tinfoil?" The kids all squealed. Zenyatta seems to be handling it fine. "Kids!! Lets not smother Zenyatta, yeah?" Chuckling, the kids sheepishly take a step or two back. "Hello children. As your caretaker has mentioned, I am Zenyatta. If you have any questions. Please, ask away my future students." Zenyatta's robotic voice sounds almost.... Fond. One little boy with dark curling hair and a small scar on his face from being abused, Marcus, raised his hand. Zenyatta nodded at him. ".... Where do babies come from?" Marcus tilted his head.

"Well you see when a-" Zenyatta started but you flung yourself at the Omnic, covering what is hopefully his mouth. "Marcus! That isn't a very appropriate question! And I will tell you when you are older!" You blush. Hopefully this won't make Zenyatta reconsider. However, he laughed. The sound is filled with mirth and joy. "Please forgive me, but it seems that the universe still has secrets to hold for you." 

"awwww, but I wanna know now!" Marcus pouted. "Yeah!!" The other kids cheered. "How about instead of that, I ask everyone if they did their HOMEWORK!!" Joking, making clawed hands. "Noooo!! Not the homework monster!!" Ray squealed, the kids gasped and rushed to their shared rooms. Hopefully to do their homework. Hopefully. There is no telling what they will do unsupervised. "I have noticed that there is no other adult here to be taking care of them. The child Rosie said that there was another." Zenyatta tilted his head.

Glancing up the stairs, checking to make sure that there are no more prying eyes. "... That was probably Mrs. Pankowski Rosie was talking about. We try not to bring her up... She would hurt the kids. That's why Marcus has that scar." You sigh sadly, raking your hand through your hair again from stress. The air around Zenyatta and I became heavier suddenly.

"There is chaos within something that harms others because they can. I truly hope that they find redemption." Zenyatta's voice sounds so cold now. The sound of shattering glass and two twin scream made the two of you froze. "The kids." You whisper before bolting upstairs, Zenyatta following close behind. Slamming opening Marcus's and Luke's room, the two are huddled under Marcus's blanket.

"Boys." you sigh, filled with relief. That relief turned into fear when noticing the large brick with a note tied to it sitting in a glittering pile of glass. "My gods." Carefully, walking over the glass, grabbing the note and reading it. 'Omnic Lover' is hastily scrabbled on the paper along with very, VERY hateful drawings. "W-what does it say (Y/N)?" Luke asks, wriggling out of the blankets and waddling over, right into the glass. "Luke no!!" You yell but it was too late.

Luke howled as the glass cut into his foot. "My child!" Zenyatta picked him up. Luke clung to him as he wept. "Shhhh now. Walk in harmony." Zenyatta shooshed, handing Luke one of the golden orbs from around his neck. As soon as Luke touched the orb, it disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. The crying stopped, so did the gentle trickle of blood.

"What did you do?" I inquired angrily. These kids are your life!! If Zenyatta just did something wrong I SWEAR TO G- "I healed him. The orbs of harmony work in many ways. Bringing healing to those who are hurt. Bringing a new birth to the phoenix." Zenyatta carefully placed Luke down by the door, Luke giggled and ran down the hall. Probably going to tell the others. 

"Thank you Zenyatta,thank you." I whisper, walking over and hugging the Omnic. He's pleasantly warm but cool to the touch. "No problem my loveliest of flowers. And we shall work through this 'note'." Zenyatta hugged back. Isn't it wrong though? How an Omnic is more human than most men. Perhaps Zenyatta can be the hero of this chapter of the cruel story that we call life. "For all of the things I have held in my hands, I think that you are the best one. Just don't tell the kids that. They'll get jealous." I humorously laugh. We will get through this....


	5. The Flirt (Kinda McCree But Also All Over The Place)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa, Its A Male Reader This Time :33  
> There Is Some Kinda Smutty Undertones In This So Yeah ;33  
> And I Might Continue This Later But, Eh, Who Knows

(Y/N) Pov.

You knew what people outside of Overwatch, hell, even IN Overwatch thought of you. Twink, flirt, booty call, heart breaker, one night stand, slut. Whatever though, its not MY fault i'm hot. Maybe its because of the innuendo's dropped in pretty much every conversation. And the long, girl like eyelashes. Or the winks. Or the booty shorts and smooth legs. Maybe sometimes, SOMETIMES!! wearing makeup to make your eyes pop. HEY!! Its a good advantage to let people think that you are not a dangerous target, it's easier to play the cute arm candy than the big buff soldier that is always the numbero oun guy. Sometimes the best hiding spot is in plain sight.

I huffed as I dropped my spoon in the mess hall, bending over to grab it, only for a sharp wolf whistle stopped me. "Nice view there mate!" Junkrat howled. Coolly smiling and walking over to his table, sitting next to him, all but sitting on his lap. "Y'know its an even better view?? These stuffy little shorts on the floor of your room." Batting your eyelashes, leaning closer. "Eh- wait wot?" He leaned back.

"Awww, whats the matter Junkie, rat got you tongue? Maybe I could help with that." You purr, running your finger tips up and down his arms. "I uh. Need to go to the bathroom!!" He all but jumped up from the table. "oh? Should I meet you there in a few~" You wink. Junkrat just sprinted/ hobbled to the bathroom with a dark blush under the film of ash.

Huh, he left his breakfast. "(Y/N) and McCree to the meeting room! NOW!!" Tight-ass 76 barked through the intercom. Snatching some strawberries from Junkrat's forgotten tray, you casually walk to the meeting room. Slipping inside and picking the chair in the corner of the room, getting comfortable, giving a short wave to Soldier 78. McCree walked in finally.

"I called you two here because we have gotten word of a Talon attack at an art auction. Find and kill any undercover agents you come across. And try to stay in character this time McCree." 76 sighed, sliding over a file filled with all of the missions information. Skimming over it quickly. "looks like we need to get matching tux's sweetie." (Y/N) slid the file to his new partner. "Hmm. Seems that way darlin'."

*Time Skip To The Party Because I'm Lazy!!*

McCr- I mean, James and I walked into the plaza, where people dressed in overly priced dresses and tuxedo's milled around. "What do you think we should do first love?" You coo, clutching to the other mans arm. Like said before. Arm candy. "Well my darling, maybe we should get a drink and... Go upstairs?" He winked. "Why James~ Buy me dinner first~" You giggle, making McCree laugh.

Sitting at the bar, McCree ordered a whiskey on the rocks and a plain Pepsi for you. Not really a fan of drinking, but a rather large fan of knife games. My favorite knife is a hidden one, disguised as a rose in your front pocket. The velvet like 'petals' are swaying in the breeze. Just a small click of a button inside on of the thorns and poof, things get serious. Hopefully things won't get that ugly that fast. "If you will excuse me, I need to go powder my nose."

After a quick bathroom break, you walk back to the bar to see a woman trying to talk up McCree. Key word there, 'trying'. Upon closer inspection, she let out some of the front of her dress, putting some of her *Ahem* assets out. Dear lord it looks like she used a paint roller to apply that makeup. "-ow about it hansom? Where's my drink?" The stranger batted her obviously fake eyelashes.

"Excuuuuuuse me? May I ask you what you are doing with MY man?" You ask, puffing out your chest. McCree actually looks relieved. "Hmph, I should have known any man that doesn't want to buy me a drink is a dirty faggot." the prissy girl crossed her arms. "EXCUSE ME?!" You yelled, lunging at the bitch. "Woah there partner, just calm it down." McCree had to drag you off, up a flight of stairs and to the first available room.

"Let me go so I can go down and gut her." You growl, grabbing the rose knife. "we are here for a mission, not to kill some homophobic gal." Jesse huffed. ".... If she tries to start something, I WILL hide the body." You growl. "I thought we were supposed to be the good guys here." McCree sighed. "Pfff, I had some jobs before Overwatch. What do you think I did to get their attention? Anyways, you can head back down to search. I'm going to stay up here."

Jesse nodded and went back down stairs, I swear if that girl tries to... Never mind.... Stalking down the hallway, and pressing your ear against random doors. Half of them are just moaning and bed squeaking. Lucky. One room did have a faint ticking to it. As quietly as possible, opening the door and coming face to face with two men dressed in all black, holding large rifles. Between them is a ticking box the size of a loaf of bread. That looks like a bomb. Maybe Junkrat could have come on this mission too. But who could have gotten him cleaned and dressed up? Roadhog??

"What are you doing here?" The guard on the left snapped. "Oh i'm just looking for a bit of fun~ Maybe you could help me?" You wink, leaning on the door way. "Come on! Just meet me in the first door down the hall." Walking away, you listen carefully, hearing a set of foot steps slowly trailing after you. Creeping behind your closed door, waiting. A polite knock on the door made you smirk, pulling out the 'rose'. "Come in~" You coo.

The guard walked in. "Hey there beautiful. This has to be quick you know." The guard started to unzip his pants. Getting into the guards personal space, you flutter the fake rose petrels under his nose. "But be careful, this tiny rose has its thorns." Quickly flicking the switch, a two inch long blade popped from the stem. "What are you-" You bring your hand to the guys mouth, slicing a thick gash through his neck. "Sorry. This pretty boy is 'taken'. " You chuckle, letting the guard drop. The light slowly fading from his eyes.

Messing up your clothes, rustling your short (H/C) hair to make it look like you were doing... Never mind. Loosening your tie and popping open the top two buttons, flicking the switch again so that the blade disappears, hazardously putting the rose back.. Staring into the mirror, it looks like you just did the do. Perfect. Swaggering back to the bomb room, you open the door. The last guard raised his gun.

"Wanna join for round two? Your friend insists. So do I." You pant slightly. "Well-" The guard started. "Aww, please? It would be soooo good." You strut to him, dragging your fingers down their shirt. "Just for a few minutes?" You plead. "....I don't want to leave my post. Boss man would have my ass if I leave." He grunted. "Well maybe we could do it here, 'm sure that your friend would wait for me." You all but moan in his ears. "F-fine." He threw his gun in the corner of the room.

"Thanks for being such a good boy." You purr in his ear, he pressed his lips against your neck. "Oh I can be so good for you~" You mewl into his hears. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he bit into the crook of your shoulder, sucking gently. "Oh this should be a real... Snap." You chuckled into his ear. "Wait wh-" He starts but grabbing the top of his head and the bottom of his chin, forcefully twisting to the right with a loud SNAP!!

The guard dropped like a sack of potato's. "Sorry cutie, maybe in another life. Probably not though." You shrug. Panicking slightly, you go back downstairs to find Jesse. Perhaps he can disarm bombs. Hurrying downstairs, you survey the wide room. Shoot. "James my love~" You call out, weaving in between the chatting civilians. "Over here my dearest (Fake Name)." Jesse drawled out, his arm grabbing yours. 

"I really, really think that we should have a quick talk upstairs." You urge. His eyes dragging over your disheveled form, they stopped on the forming hickey on your neck. "James." you urge again. "R-right... Lets go my darlin'." McCree stuttered out. All but dragging him upstairs and into the room with the bomb, he froze. "My god, what happened (Y/N)?" He asked, kicking the dead body. 

"Not important. What IS important is that there is a ticking bomb here. And I maybe had to seduce the guards, using my amazingly hot moves." You wink,making McCree snort. "Damn. I don't know a lick about bombs." He opened the box, bringing out a thick stack of C4. "Should we call H.Q?" You ask. "Think we might have to." McCree put the explosives back into the box.

You nod, bringing out a com, placing it in your ear and turning it on. "Hello Hello. Anyone there?" You ask. "Winston here, what's the matter?" He asked through the static filled com. "This is (Y/N) and McCree. We may need a sudden evac. The two floors are clear but we have a bomb. Also bring Junkrat, he might know how to defuse it." You tap your foot against the ground. "Alright. The plane is on its way. There should be a clearing in the middle of the woods about a mile to your East. Head there now." Winston ordered before cutting the connection.

"Alright, help me bring this guy in the other room with his friend." You sling the dead mans arm over your shoulder. McCree copied the movements on the other side. The two of you dragged the body into the room with the other guards. Opening the door, McCree nearly dropped his side. "Sorry about the mess. If I knew I had company I would have cleaned up a bit." You chuckle without any humor. The two of you toss the dead man on the bed.

It looks like the other man tried to get help, leaving a bloodied trail for about... A foot? Maybe two. Towards the nightstand, where a phone lays, unused. "Come on, we need to grab the bomb and leave. Is there any back door we could go through?" McCree asked. "Well you could go through my back door anytime. But other than that, I don't know." You elbow him playfully. "Maybe later partner." He smirked at you. Ohhoho. Two can play at this game cowboy. "I'm going to hold you too that."

Doing a quick walk around the bottom floor, the least suspicious way out was through the kitchen, where a door for delivery trucks and quick breaks was used. Perfect. "Ok love, here's the plan. I'm going to make a scene out in the main room, then you sneak through the kitchen." You nod. "But what happens if security takes you out?" He asks. "Pfff, the security here is just for show. They would throw me through a window or something and then I can creep around to you." You smile. McCree nodded and you split off to the center of the room, where a familiar face was standing.

"Listen here you freaking homewrecker." You march over to the woman that called Jesse a 'fag' earlier. She turned to you with a sneer. "What do you want you filthy man whore." She practically spit. "HA!! I should be saying that you!! You're the one circling men that doesn't have anyone by them like a vulture!! You went after MY James because he was drinking alone! Waiting for me!! You are just looking for someone as easy as you!!" You shout. At this point, all other conversations have stopped, everyone is staring at you two.

"You are calling ME an easy lay?! Look at yourself!! You clearly are some dirty slut!" The woman screeched back. "And you!! You are a filthy whore that uses ten pounds of makeup trying to cover that awful thing that you call a face!!" You yell. "WHY YOU SL-" She shouted, slapping you in the face. Deafening silence fell through out the whole auction house. 

Bringing your hand to your face, feeling the sharp stinging. "I would NOT have done that if I were you." You growl, usually your preppy and flirty voice going dark. The woman steps back, confusion and slight fear dancing in her eyes. You stalk closer, the circle of people watching grew as the woman tried to back away. "now listen here. I am giving you one chance to apologize." You whisper, waiting for her response. "I-I stand by my actions you- you fag." She mutters. A few startled gasps from the crowd arose. 

running forward, you slap her across the face ten times the force she gave to you. Three much larger men dressed in fine tuxedo's sprinted to pull you off the shouting woman. "Woah there sir, please calm down." the first man tried. "THAT FUCKING FAG ATTACKED ME!! SOMEONE ARREST IT!!" The woman howled. "LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HER!!" You shout, actual rage boiling over in your stomach.

The other two men dragged you out side, tossing you into the dirt. "We don't allow violence here." One of them scolded, a sharp golden name plate shining in the porch light, reading Kevin. "Pff, you are acting like she didn't slap me first, or call me such horrid names." You spit. ".... We will also be having a 'chat' with Ms. Christina. Enjoy your night.... Sir." Kevin acted like the word 'sir' caused him pain. "Have a lovely night." You sigh. Kevin and the other two gentlemen walk back inside, slamming the doors behind them.

"Bravo partner." Someone clapped behind a tree. McCree. "Saw the whole dang thing. Now lets go before you or the bomb explode." He laughed. "Ha ha cowboy." You deadpan. "and lets face it, I can really make people explode" You wink, McCree blushed slightly. "L-lets get going... They're expecting us" 

 

*Time Skip!!*

The mission was a success, the bomb being thrown into the ocean when Junkrat announced that it was a remote controlled detonator. That made everyone on the plane worry. After landing, McCree pulls you aside. "So... About seducing those guards.... One of 'um left a little mark. Its sad really, I can make much better ones." He gave his signature smirk. "Well i'll see about that, won't we?" You smirk back.


	6. The Easy Mission (Creepy Lil Reapy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) This Is Pretty Much A Strait Up Smut Chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This Is My First Time Writing Smut So YOLO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is For ( ͡° ͜ʖ - Oops, I Mean Kathwaii!!

(Y/N) Pov. This should be an easy mission, in and out. You are one of Overwatch's best spy's gosh dang it!! With your small frame and silenced pistols, you try not to preen too much when Soldier 76 immediately suggested you. "(Y/N), you need to gather as much information on Talon base 771, Massachusetts. As soon as possible. We have gotten wind that they are making.... Making weapons that go against anything humane." Winston's words echoed in your ears. Easy peasy. Plus this black body suit looks pimpin.

Carefully unscrewing a maintenance vents screws with your boot knife, you shimmy your way in. Its around one or so in the morning, most of the workers should be at home or sleeping, a quick knife cut can change that real quick. Sliding down from an air vent and into a large room filled with turned off computers. If you can't find any hard copies, this would be the next best thing. Creeping and peering behind every corner, ducking behind two trashcans when three guards patrolled the corridor. Better safe than sorry. Grabbing an empty can from the trash, how rude not to recycle, you throw it far to the right.

The three raised their guns, going stiff and alert. The first motioned for the others to follow, stalking right past you. Lets see, eeny meeny miny moe.... How about the one on the right? Carefully walking at the same pace and during every time they walked, you inched closer. Closer.... Cloooooser.... Digging your knife blade through the firsts one's throat and shooting the middle man in the knee cap, making him collapse in painful howls. The last man standing blindly shot, only to hit the one you stabbed. "Shut the fuck up." You mutter, shooting him through the skull. The man with the now shattered knee tried crawling towards a dropped assault rife.

"Ah, no." You whisper, stomping on his hand, hearing pretty little pops as his bones broke. "Now, all this pain can go away if you would just answer a few questions for me." You yawn out. "N-never." He hissed through the pain. "Ooooh well. What a shame." You shrug, pulling the knife from the dead mans neck, only to stab it through the lasts mans temple. You looked down at yourself and tsked. Now there is blood on you. Dang. Continuing through the facility, you find a room with a giant red **"Caution"** sign on it. Jackpot.

Crouching down slightly in an uncomfortable position, it sucks to be like 4'9, always being asked where your parents were or something. Those people can all just go piss off. You are a strong independent woman that don't need no man!! But back to the task at hand, you try to pick the lock with a knife. Nope. Maybe one of those dead guards have something like a credit card, maybe even the key!! Also stealing some money from them wouldn't hurt..... It wouldn't hurt you. What?? They don't need it anymore.

Sighing and getting up, you walk back to the corpses. However, the sight of a hooded figure with a gleaming white mask crouching over the dead made you freeze. So this is either the Grim Reaper or the infamous Reaper. Talon's number one killer. "Such a shame." the man growled, kicking a body. "they have gone cold." He sighed, running clawed fingers down the mask.

Oh shit this is really bad if  _the_ Reaper is here. Pressing against the wall and curling in on yourself, you watch and wait. Reaper huffed something under his breath before walking towards you, making your already tense body practically freeze. He, thankfully, continued to walk past you. Oh thank God, for a second you thought-  ** _Clank_**

The sound of metal slowly rolling towards you made everything seem so slow. Yours and Reaper's eyes, or mask holes, whatever watch as the discarded can from earlier, the once perfect distraction gone bad, come to a halt as it hit your foot. "....." "....." Shoot. Oh shoot shOOT SHOOT!!

Reaper tore his way over to you as you sprinted away with a squeak. No use in fighting that thing, you've read the reports, you have seen the things he can do. Something sharp dug into your shoulders. SHOOT!! What you can only assume is Reaper slammed you against the wall, raising you up by your throat. In his other hand is a black and silver shotgun is pointing at your head. shoot- actually please don't shoot.

"Well well... What do we have here?" Reaper hissed. "Oh what do you think? I'm a damn Girl Scout, want to buy any Thin Mints?" You roll your eyes. The grip on your throat tightened so it was hard to breath, much less sass. Might as well go out the way you lived, as an asshole. ***Ahem*** sarcastic, either or. "Any last words then Girl Scout?" He asks, pressing the gun to your forehead. You violently nod, the grip on your neck loosens a bit.

"You... You are a bitch" You state, spitting on his mask. "W-WHAT?!" He roars in response, pinpoints of red are glowing behind his mask holes. "B-I-T-C-H. Bitch, also known as you." You smirk. Those are pretty good last words. Surprisingly, Reaper chuckles, and then goes into a full on laugh. "We.... We are going to have some fun." He rasps. Wait what? He drops the shotgun and uses his now free hand to grab you by the waist, dragging you down the opposite side of the hall.

You try to kick, only for your legs to phase through him. Hecks. Slowly reaching into your pocket, grabbing your knife. "Sorry main bitch, rather not." You growl past the hand against your throat, stabbing the blade into his stomach. Reaper howls in pain and drops you. "Bu-bye~" You wave, sprinting towards what is hopefully the exit. Please please  _please_ let it be an exit. 

Glancing behind you to see if Edge Lord is chasing you, you slam into something solid and warm. You look up angrily to see a familiar white mask staring down at you. ".... Hello main bitch." You shrug, smiling even though your heart is beating a million miles per hour. Reaper doesn't say anything this time, just picking you up by the scruff of your neck, patting and throwing all of your weapons. "You could have at least bought me dinner first. Maybe Denny's is open." You deadpan as he continues to pat you down. "Quiet. You will be using that smart mouth in a few moments." Reaper walked further down the way you ran, still holding you like a kitten. 

After a maze of different hallways, Reaper all but threw you into a room with him, where a small dresser and a queen sized bed sits. "Woooow, your personal room already. I feel special." You blurt out. Reaper only growled, the sound getting deeper every time. "On the bed. Now." He huffed, crossing his arms. "What?" You tilt your head in confusion. "If you want to live. Do what I say. On the bed. NOW!!" He shouted. 

You sit on the bed, crossing your legs and propping your head up on your hand, raising an eyebrow. Reaper stalked forward, you glare up at him, not breaking eye contact. He raised his clawed hands, one pressing down on your shoulder and the other one dragging the points across your black body suit with a sharp  _riiiiiiip._ "SCUSE ME?! MAY I HELP YOU!?" You yelled covering your now exposed breasts. "And what are you even trying to cover?" Reaper chuckled. "Boy I know you did not just call me flat." You stand up, glaring daggers into the mask. Its kinda hard when he's like two feet taller than you.

"I meant what I said before. We are going to find a good use for that smart mouth of yours." He darkly said. Ice cold realization was dumped on you like from buckets.  "W-wait no-" You try, but only getting pushed back down and more ripping was heard. Oh fuck. This was not supposed to happen. Oh gods. This was supposed to be an easy mission!! WHAT HAPPENED TO EASY PEASY?!?! "Such a pretty little thing. All mine too." Reaper cooed, sounding more like a crows cackle.

"I'm  _not_ yours" You growl as the cool air nips at your exposed body. "You will be soon." Reaper darkly chuckled, slowly taking off his mask, long scars decorate the handsome's mans face. Fuck. "You  _ **are**_ going to be mine. Let me know your name so I know what to yell later." Reaper smirked. Aw hell no, you will not let him have the satisfaction of knowing your name. After a few tense moments he continued. "Well... You probably know me as 'Reaper', and you will be screaming my name by the end of the night." He smirks.

Reaper shrugs and runs his hands down your naked figure. You growl and struggle, trying to hit him, but this only succeeded by him pressing down on you more. Reaper's face hovered right above your neck, feeling his hot breath against your raging pulse. "S-stop." You stutter as he presses delicate kissed down your neck and onto your breasts. Fuck.....

 _"Veo que necesitas que te llene. Lo veo en tus ojos."_ he moans, you feel something slowly rutting against your clit.  _"Cosa bonita....Siento lo húmedo que estás a través de mis pantalones..."_ He growls, suddenly biting down on your stomach. Arching up and moaning slightly, you feel pain and pleasure flair in your stomach, yearning for more.  _Oh fuck._

"I will ask one more time.... What is your name?" Reaper purrs in your ear, feeling two fingers slowly rub the inside of your thigh. "Its (Y-Y/N)" You try to grind down on the fingers. Gods he's so close, you can feel his heat right  _there. Please please please....._ "(Y/N). So fitting for something so beautiful. Something that I will mark to let people know who you belong too." Reaper growls possessively. Lust bubbles in your crotch. "P-please Reaper... I-I-" You start.

"I know, You need me. You want me to fill you up so well that the only thing you remember is my name and me inside of you." Reaper smirks, staring into your eyes. "Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you like the whore you are." His smirk grows, one of his fingers is slowly, oh so slowly prodding your entrance. " _PLEASE!!"_ you shout. "Fuck!! Fuck me so that I can't walk strait!! Please, oh gods. I- I need it. I need  _you."_ You moan as he slips in two gloved fingers. "Good.... good." He smiled down at you, slowly taking off his pants.

"Look at you, already so needy from just two fingers." He bragged.  _"reaper'_ You whine. You watch as he rubs the thickening outline of his cock in his boxers. "My sweet little (Y/N)... So desperate to hang off my dick, isn't that right?" Reaper asked, pulling down his boxers. _"Yes!!_ I want you to fu-" You start to beg again but a sharp gasp cut you off as he thrusts in the tip of his dick. You moan and wriggle, making Reaper groan in appreciation. 

"So tight already... I can't wait to work you open." He slowly inched in further. "F-Fuck!!" You shout, as he runs his nails down your sides, leaving sparks of pleasure. "Such a dirty mouth too.... I wonder if my cum pouring down your throat will fix that." Reaper nibbled on the tip of your ear, his hot breath making everything feel so hot, yet so cold.

As he rocked further into you, you bit down on your bottom lip. "Ah ah ah, I want to hear those whorish moans coming from your lips." Reaper bucked up into you, making you gasp and shutter in the worst and best ways. "R-Reaper~" You moan, withering from the pure bliss. "That's right  _mi flor,_ make sure you know who you belong too."

Reaper picked up the pace, going from careful and slow to fast and with more lust. The Reaper started to pant as you keep moaning, feeling everything coming to the boiling point. "R-REAPER!!" You shout as stars fill your vision, waves of pleasure rolling over you like waves. "F-fuck." Reaper moans, pulling out and twirled you around, hot and sticky cum splattered your face like ribbons. Between the panting and riding through the last moments of pleasure. ".... Ready to go again?" You smile up at him.

 

***Time Skip!!***

No one at Talon really knew why Reaper seemed to be more relaxed the following week. Rumors and whispers about the three dead men having their life drained from him made him this.... happy. All the other agents were terrified when they asked about it and only got joyful laughs in return.

Neither did anyone at Overwatch understand why (Y/N) wants to avoid talking about her mission. Maybe it went wrong? The glint in her eyes and the smirk told the others differently though. So what happened??


	7. The Forgotten Sister (????? X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is For Mahirunova!! Hope You Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa Somehow It Got Kinda Deep At The End, Oh Well!! :33

Hanzo's Pov.

_**"Hey I'm Coming For A Visit :33"  
**_ Oh no. Why is SHE coming here? You need to warn Genji before its too late, the other Overwatch members can't know about her. You don't want another sibling joining the dangerous fight.... Her skills may be useful- NO!! No no no, she can't join. Running to the mess hall, you slam into McCree. "Howdy there. If you wanted to throw yerself at me, you could have just asked." The cowboy winked.

"Where is my brother?" You growl. "Last saw 'um on the training floor sweetheart." McCree smiled. You nod before running off. "Genji!!  _she_ Is coming!!" You bark to your brother, who froze. "(Y/N)? That's great then! Perhaps she would like to join Overwatch! It will be just like old times!" The cyborg clapped his hands joyously. "No!! I lost you once and I refuse to bring (Y/N) Into this place!! What if!!.... what if she gets killed." You falter in your words. "Brother.... (Y/N) is as strong as us. She has mastered her dragon. If she can help the world and wants to, don't hold her back. Besides, you haven't lost me, i'm right here." Genji placed his hand on your shoulder. "Maybe you are right...." sighing, you kick a discarded rock. "Of course I am." Genji laughed.

 

***Time Skip!!***

"It appears that our sister is coming for a visit." You mention casually at dinner, making the two closest tables cough and sputter on their food. "'scuse me love, it sounds like you just said that your  _'sister'_ is coming in for a casual tour. Inside of our illegal operation base!!" Tracer threw her hands up. "Yes. It would be better to let (Y/N) in, otherwise she would sneak in." Genji chuckled. "B-but? What?? A SISTER?! I thought that there were only the two of you." D.Va exclaimed. "Mother wanted her to be out of the public's eyes.... She must have done a good job." You shrug, sipping your tea. 

"Can the sheila make a lizard like you?!" Junkrat bounced up and down, making his chicken and rice spill across the table. Animal. "All Shimada's can control the Dragons." You snap. How dare he compare a common lizard to your dragon! The ancient and powerful beasts being called a salamander!!  **"Intruder detected at the front entrance."** Athena's voice echoed through the base. "I guess the new girl is here now!" Lúcio wooped, jumping up and running towards the main gate, D.Va chased after him. 

Soldier 76 grabbed his rifle and calmly walked also. "And what do you think you are doing with your gun?" Genji growled at the soldier. "We don't know if it is your sister or not, better safe than sorry." He gruffly replies. Genji and I run ahead of him, if (Y/N) gets hurt in the slightest, there will be blood to spill. Rushing to the gate, you see Lúcio and D.Va crowding around your sister.

"Sister. I see that you are doing well." You nod to her. She is wearing rather short shorts, showing off the winding purple dragon tattoo on her left leg, ash and fire is around it as it delicately swirls across her skin. She is wearing a short sleeved purple shirt. Her medium sized scythe is strapped to her back.  (Y/N) said nothing, just calmly walking over to you and punching you in the ribs. Doubling over in the sudden pain, you glare up at her. "What was that for?!" You whine. "Oh I don't know, you killed our brother? Speaking of that, how are you Genji?" (Y/N) smiled as D.Va and Genji tried to cover up their laughter.

"I am doing well. Would you like to come inside and meet with the rest of our group?" Genji asked, a smile in his voice. "As long as they are like D.Va and Lúcio over there." (Y/N) Smiled, you notice that Lúcio and D.Va are violently whispering to each other. Strange.... Walking inside with your siblings and into the cafeteria, the few remaining people in the room stopped their muttering to stare at (Y/N).

"hooley dooley!! Where did the rest of ya clothes go?!" Junkrat cackled manically. I growled and grabbed my storm bow. Genji's hands curled into fists. "Ha, you're saying that to me?? Hanzo has his tit out all the time and you're not even wearing a shirt." (Y/N) Playfully put her hands on her hips. Junkrat started to laugh manically. "It helps with my aim." I bark at her. "Sure thing, whatever you say." She rolls her eyes.

"Oi!! 's not MY fault all my shirts burn off!!" Junkrat crossed his arms after laughing, no real heat in his words. "Is it because you're so hot?" (Y/N) gave the junker finger guns. _Sigh_. Genji grew out of his playboy phase, it seems that hers still hasn't gone away. Junkrat's usual lit hair seemed to heat up slightly, the flame hissing and crackling. "Hello!! I'm Mei!! It is a pleasure to meet you!!" The climatologist happy jumped in front of the trio, holding out her hand to shake.

"Hi! I'm (Y/N)! And are  _the_ Mei-Ling Zhou? I have read most of your work and we must talk about some of your findings if you don't mind." (Y/N) shook Mei's hand enthusiastically, smiling widely. "O-of course!" Mei squeaked, a dark blush slowly creeping up her cheeks, Mei muttered some excuse before running back to her table, covering her face. Soldier 76 came up next. "...."  "....."  ".... Don't do anything stupid here and we shouldn't have a problem." He eventually huffed. "Please, i'm a Shimada. We are all pretty stupid." (Y/N) smiled. "You got that right." 76 chuckled, glancing at me.

"Another girl on the team? Wicked!" Tracer blinked over, pulling (Y/N) into a tight hug. "(Y/N) will NOT be joining Overwatch." I growl. "Why?" Genji asked. ".... it would not be safe." I shoot him a glare. "You think its safe for a Shimada anywhere? If anything, Overwatch is more like a safe haven for me." (Y/N) frowned. I will have to ask her about that later.

"'M sure Winston would love to have you here! And can you summon a dragon or somefin too?" Tracer's peppy voice moved across the room as she blinked in excitement. The girl is more like a puppy than anything else. "Yeah, I can call Noodles out right now." (Y/N) Smiled, making Tracer freeze. "Wouldn't that destroy everything though?" Tracer shifted from foot to foot. "Naaah." at this point, D.Va and Lúcio walked back inside.

"マイティ・イースト・ドラゴン、コールにお答えください!!" Your sister calls, and a small flash of translucent purple appears on her shoulder. In this form, Noodles is the size of a cat, shimmering scales and a fluffy mane is around its neck. Small, twisting horns curl upwards and its tail split into two ends that have larger gathering of scales. "Dawww!! Look at this wittle guy!" D.Va coo's, running over to pick up Noodles. "Why don't we see your dragons like this?" Lúcio asks. "It is disrespectful to show the great dragons in this form." I glare at Noodles, who is happily winding around D.Va's shoulders. "Meep"

"Bah, its good for them. When's the last time you let Udon and Soba relax?? Same to you Genji, I haven't seen Ramen in forever." (Y/N) Scolded as the other members are giggling. "Whats with the foods names darlin?" McCree asks first, a wide shit eating grin on his face. "We were like five when we named them, you can't blame us Eastwood."

"Eastwood huh? Then you should hear about me south w-" A shuriken impaling McCree's hat made him stop with a yelp. "That is our  _younger_ sister, McCree." Genji casually flicks another shuriken in the air. "Anyways!! You can bunk with me for the time being! Also we can live stream Noodles!!" D.Va grabbed (Y/N)'s hand, dragging her to the rooms. "I- uh, am going to! Maybe (Y/N) will like my new songs." Lúcio rushed after the girls. "I should grab (Y/N) some food!! She might be hungry." Tracer chirped, blinking towards the kitchen.

"That (Y/N) is quite the pepper. And maybe the same in bed." McCree whispered the last part. "That Is our SISTER!!" I yelled. Holding an arrow threateningly towards the cowboy. Udon and Soba would happily kill this pathetic man if asked. How tempting.  "But its her choice who she stays with. D.Va seems to be taking quite the interest in (Y/N). Usually D.Va is cold to new people. Just food 'fer thought." McCree smiled before walking down the hall, hopefully towards his own room. 

"He may be right brother. We must keep an eye on the people sister surrounds herself with." Genji's voice sounds colder than usual. "Agreed."

 

** (Y/N) Pov. **

D.Va started the live stream, having a camera pointing at Noodles at all time as they play with random strings and balls of crumpled up paper. Lúcio is showing you some of his new songs. "Wow!! These are great!" You smile. "Aww, thanks." Lúcio's smile seemed to carry more affection, a blush burning the tips of his ears. "The chat is going insane!! People want to have a 24 hour Noodle stream!" D.Va chirped in, getting up and looking over her shoulder, the chat is indeed racing by.

"Two hot girls in a room with a hot guy. I think we all know where this is going." You read the first comment on the list. "Hell yeah you know where this is going, what do you think will happen when the stream ends?" You joke. The chat immediately exploded with multiple ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Behind you, Lúcio made a chocking noise before coughing violently. "See? Lúcio's already making  _those_ types on noises." You add in with a wink.

"(Y/N) please! You are making the kids in chat cry!" D.Va punches your shoulder, there is more pink than usual around the stripes on her face. Weird, is she ok? Noodles jumped up on the back of D.Va's chair, startling her. You watch in amusement as the chat is filled with the spaghetti emote. "For anyone just joining us here, i'm (Y/N) and this is Noodles the fearsome!! Along with Lúcio and D.Va, but Noodles is the real star here." You shrug. Noodles meeped in agreement.

Lúcio threw a paper ball at the back of your head, which made Noodles lunge at you. "Noodles no!" You yelp as you get tackled by the dragon. "Listen here young dragon, you don't attack me, go attack someone else." You all but throw Noodles at Lúcio, who got a face full of scales. "Noodles, go attack (Y/N)!! I am your master now!" Lúcio grabbed the dragon and jumped towards you. Noodles is yapping happily. 

"No!" You run out of the room, Lúcio chasing after you and D.Va sprinting with a camera, trying to catch everything for the stream. Lúcio chased you into a dead end that has three doors, all of them closed. "Now Lúcio, we can talk about this, yeah?" You try, holding your hands up. "Noodles!! Attack!!" Lúcio sprinted towards you with the ghost of a dragon. "Noodles, No!!" You yell as Lúcio tackles you, shoving Noodles in your face. "Guys" D.Va whined. "If you keep this up I will have to put an age restriction."  


You and Lúcio seem to realize the position you are in, where he is pretty much straddling you. One of the doors open to reveal Hanzo, who is shocked to say the least. "So this isn't what it looks like?" You smile sheepishly as your oldest brother grabs his bow. "NO MAN ITS REALLY NOT!!" Lúcio jumps up and runs back down the corridor. "Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u!!" Hanzo releases an arrow. Oh dang, he's summoning his dragons. You hope that Lúcio won't die, he seems fun.

Instead of hungry, snarling jaws, two very similar, very tiny dragons float casually. Noodles peeped as Udon and Soba curled around each other, not even trying to go after Lúcio, who is staring behind the corner. "Aww~ More cuties joining the fun~" D.Va points her camera at the three dragons, curling and making meep noises as they greet after years.

Hanzo looks enraged and desperate at the same time. "All the noodle dragons!!" You whoop, Lúcio starts to cautiously walks back. "Well imma borrow these real quick." You scoop the dragons into your arms, jogging down the hall. "Get back here with my dragons!" Hanzo yells, running after you, D.Va and Lúcio. This place is going to be fun.

D.Va slammed her door shut, locking it as the three dragons lazily bap around a paper ball. The chat is going crazy. "Shout out to that dude with the free nip." You read. "How come Overwatch has all the hot people? why cant they come to my town instead." Lúcio chuckles behind you, reading the comment under the one you read. "Well we are the good guys. We have to look good while we are doing it too!" D.Va picks up Udon, who bites her finger. His bite just phases through, but he continues to let D.Va hold them.

"Where can I get a living glow stick like that?" You giggle as you read. "To get a totally cool glow stick dragon you have to be born into the right family I guess. And be a complete loser, my brothers and I are." You shrug. The chat keeps scrolling by, people wanting their questions answered. Someone started to knock violently on the door. "Well, uh- I think that is where we sign off for the night! Love, D.Va, Lúcio, and hopefully my new roommate, (Y/N)!!" She turned off the camera and closed out of Twitch.

"New roommate huh? I only see one bed so I hope you don't mind if we have to share." You give a smirk. "I-I'm just trying to be nice!" She has a bright pink blush. Cute. "NO!!" Someone, Hanzo, breaks down the door. "(Y/N) Can stay in the break room couch! I REFUSE to have her sleep with anyone here!" Hanzo barked. "Hey I think you broke the door." You roll your eyes as Udon and Soba twist onto Hanzo's shoulders.

"My door!" D.Va complains. "Come now (Y/N). We must go." Hanzo grabs your wrist and drags you out of the room, the dragons are following. "And would you care to explain to me what you think you are doing?" You hiss. I forbid you to get too close to anyone here. Stay by either Genji or I at all times." woah what? "No!" You rip your wrist out of his hold. "Mother kept me out of the public, the only friend I had was Noodles! I am going to keep as close to the people here as possible! I want friends Hanzo!" You bare your teeth.

".... I.... I know that mother kept you away. But it was for your go-" He starts. "Don't you fucking _**dare**_ say it was for my own good. Where the only people I would talk to were the tutors that were as emotional as a brick wall!! I felt like a caged songbird that was forced to sing until the day where someone left the cage unlocked by accident, I flew away. This songbird shall be caged no more. You may be family but I will not be locked away again." You growl. Never again.

"I do not wish to cage you! Genji and I are worried that someone here will take you away! We never got to see you and now you are just.... just _here_ and we want to keep you safe.... Happy." He looks sadly into your eyes, the ball of anger is deflating to guilt. "You are here. Genji is here. I am here. We are a family, I will not be separated from you guys again. Not without one hell of a fight." You hug Hanzo, who shakily returns it. "I lost you at a young age... Never truly got to know you.... Then I lost Genji... Then you both appear... Please, don't go ever again." He whispers, you feel him tense up, like he's about to cry.

"I won't. If I do however. This songbird will always find her way back home."


	8. The Easy Mission Part 2 (Reaper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is The Continuing Smut Chapter, Requested By Kathwaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Y/N)'s Pov.

"(Y/N), please come to my lab as soon as possible." Winston said through the coms. Weird? This late in the day? It's almost 8. Did you do something wrong? Naaaah..... Yeaaaaah. Walking towards the lab, you notice some things on the ground, like a small trail of blood. Dang, who got shot today? McCree? 76? Opening the door, you come face to face with Winston, Soldier 76, and Zarya each holding their weapons. And Reaper in handcuffs is in the middle of them. ???

"Uh, what's going on?" You ask, glancing at Reaper. He seems to be staring at you. Phantom aches of the bite marks tingle with pain and arousal. "We caught Talons very own Reaper. We were going to put him in the jail cells but... they 'mysteriously' got destroyed." 76 sighs, you can all but hear Junkrat's crazy giggle. "So why am I here?" You insist. "Ve need to go on a mission. Reaper needs a babysitter." Zarya spit Reapers name out like acid. "So i'm on bitch duty?" You raise you eyebrow.

"More or less, yes." Winston smiles awkwardly. "Alright. So should I keep him like, fed and everything?" You shrug, getting a snort from Reaper. "No. Just keep him secure until we get back in two days. Then we can deal with him. We are getting an extra bunk moved into your room as we speak, there will be handcuffs to keep him restrained." 76 sends a glare at Reaper. "Kinky." You smile jokingly.

"No. No sleeping vith the enemy." Zarya growls. "Jeez, it was just a joke." You chuckle. "... Alright. We should be leaving soon to Germany. Keep your com on if you need any back up. If needed, we will come back as soon as possible." Winston hefts up his gun. "I should be fine." You shrug, pulling out your silenced pistol. "Good luck on your mission. Lets go then Edge Lord." You smiled. "Lead the way then, girl scout." Reaper rasps out a laugh. As Winston, 76, and Zarya start to head out, you drag Reaper out by the handcuffs, walking towards your room.

"So whats the plan?" He asks. "Pff, you think I know Edge Lord? Lights out at nine." You open your door, locking it behind you. Reaper says nothing, going on the side bed and laying down. You see three pairs of handcuffs on your bed, along with a small key. "Lets get you locked up." You grab the cuffs, locking his feet and arms to the bed frame. "You are right. This is kinky." He laughs. "Quite." You deadpan, jumping on your bunk and flicking off the lamp light. "What? No good night kiss  _Mi flor?"_ Reaper purrs. "Talk to me at ten, that's when everyone else goes to sleep."

 

** *Time Skip Till Ten* **

You get up and stretch. Reaper seems to be dozing off peacefully. Lets ruin that, yeah? "Hey bitch, get up." You bark, walking over and prodding his stupid owl mask. He growled. Ok he's up. "So last time we saw each other, you were rather.... eager." You smirk, slowly stripping off your pants. "like you were complaining." He snapped back. "Well the tables have turned now, you are cuffed down and we play by  _my_ rules now." You slowly, oh so slowly start to undo his belt. "Hurry up then." He hissed. "Nah."

You work his pants and boxers down so they are by his restrained ankles, walking over to your bed side stand, you open it to reveal a small tube of lube and a neon pink dildo. Gotta stay classy. Walking back, you see Reaper trying to mess with the cuffs around his wrists. "So impatient." You tsk. Shrugging, you pour a generous amount of lube on the dildo, rubbing your hands up and down the surface. Reapers exposed cock gave a twitch of interest. Laying down in front of Reaper, making sure he has a clear view of whats about to happen.

Easing the pretty pink tip into your clit, you mewl quietly as it stretches you open. Reaper is staring intently. He's already half hard. This is going to be fun!! "So good. So big." You moan, sliding it in further.  _"Puedo ser mucho mejor."_ Reaper has a slight tint of desperation in his voice. Perfect. "Fuck." You whisper, fully sitting on the dildo, arching your back and running your hand through your (H/C) hair, gently pulling.

"You're killing me here girl scout." Reaper groans as you wiggle and grind down. "Good." You smirk at him, staring him in the eyes. "This is nice but I really miss you. Filling me up oh so perfectly, thrusting into me as I gasp and tear at the bed sheets." You sit back up only to slam back down on the dildo. " _kid."_ he growls. "I bet you want me to ride you like this. Grinding down on you until you want to snap those pretty little chains around your hands and pound me into the mattress." You purr. "You don't think I don't want that?" Reaper strains against his restraints.

"The way I would scream your name as I came, over and over again." You fully sit off of the pink plastic, carefully rolling it under the bed to be dealt with later. "Shit, 'm so wet you could just slide in, no more prep. No more waiting." You smile sweetly, glancing at his dick. Its already leaking pre cum. "Kid...." Reaper trailed off, danger in his tone. "You know my name already. Say it."

"...." Nothing. "well if you won't say my name, I guess I can just go back to my toy. Such a shame too." You shrug. "(Y/N)...." Reaper mutters. "Whats that sweetie?" This is too much fun. "(Y/N)!!" He barks. "Good." You smirk, climbing on top of him and straddle his crotch. Reaper tries to buck up, only for you to move again. "Ah ah ahhh. My rules. Remember?" You coolly sit back down on his dick, just the tip going on.

"Try to fuck me and I will stop. Self control pretty boy." You wink, slowly sinking down at a painfully slow pace. "I swear to god (Y/N)." Reaper groans as you settle down at the base of his dick. "Now lets see that pretty face, yeah?" You lean over, pulling up his mask. Reapers dark brown eyes are burning with hate and lust. "I bet you just hate this. Having no control while some random chick rides your dick." You whisper into his ear, he shutters slightly. "Maybe later you can put on the cuffs." Reaper coyly suggests. 

"Wouldn't you like that? seeing me chained up and at your mercy. Bending me up and fucking me until I can't even remember that you're the enemy? Just the current fuck." You chuckle, coming down and sealing your lips in a kiss, deepening it and running your tongue across his lower lip. "Why don't you help a guy out and start moving." Reaper growls.

You go back to the top, swaying your hips so just the tip is in. "F-fuck." Reaper moaned. You stop before slamming down to the hilt, pleasure shoots up your spine and heat pools into your stomach. "G-gods." You groan, rocking and bouncing up and down on his dick, whorish moans escaping your lips. A loud, metallic snap nearly made you fall of the bed.

With wide eyes, you see Reaper snap his handcuffs like they were made of string. Dang, that will take some explaining later. _"Me has estado torturando demasiado tiempo, mi flor. El dolor y el placer de usted y sus trucos"_ Reaper growls, grasping your hips with sharp claws, making small intends in the soft skin. "Those broken handcuffs are Overwatch property ya know." You roll your eyes.

"And this is  _MY_ property." Reaper drags his claws over your ass, feeling the long scratches through the haze of pleasure. Carefully reaching over and messing with the cuffs on his ankles, he takes them off and slaps them on your wrists instead. "now its time for my rules." He mocks, pushing your head down and lifting your ass into the air.

_"Una cosa tan linda ... Bouncing arriba y abajo en mí ... Lindo ... Ambos sabemos que realmente pertenece en la parte superior aquí.."_ Reaper nips at the tip of your ear. "If your gonna sweet talk me, at least let me understand it." You whine as Reaper slowly ruts against your clit. " _¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?"_ What an asshole.  


"You were right about before, so wet and open. Trying to make me jealous from a toy. You did. After tonight though, no one or anything else will be able to fuck you like the way I do." He huffs, raking long claws across your back, making brilliant red streaks until he felt satisfied at the canvas that is your back. "Anyone that see's your back will know what a dirty slut you are. How ready you would be to go on your knee's in an instant." Reaper starts to slowly thrust, moving slow on purpose just to torture you. You hate the fact that you love it.

"But no one else is allowed to do this." He suddenly pulls you closer as he slams into you, making you gasp as everything seems so  _full,_ so  _hot._ "R-Reaper!" You stutter, panting softly. "And if I hear about you letting another fuck you, I will come back to remind you who you belong too." He bit into your shoulder, another mark to remind you that you are his, no one else's.   _"No. No sleeping vith the enemy"_ Zarya's voice echo's through your head. Oops.   


"Now turn around so I can paint your throat." Reaper rasps, you do as told. You start to open your mouth as Reaper suddenly slams his dick in, making you gag as it hits and rubs the back of your throat. "Such a good little whore. Sucking on my dick like her life depends on it." Reaper keeps his claws at the back of your head, bunching up the hair and keeping you in place.

Soon you feel his dick twitch as jets of hot cum pours down your throat, nearly chocking you as he keeps your face buried at the base, black pubic hairs tickling your nose as he continues to pump his dick into your mouth. After another few seconds of this, his grip loosens and you gasp for air, tasting the bitter after taste of, well,  _him._ " _Mi pobre pequeña flor. Después de todo este tiempo todavía no has venido todavía. Vamos a cambiar eso. ¿Sí?"_

You really hope that means round two..... Or Three.


	9. Love Junkie (Junkrat Or Roadhog x Reader- Its How You Look At It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Requested By RoadRat69!! Hope You Enjoy Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry That This One Is Rather Short :// I Felt No Real Inspiration From This Prompt But I Tried. Sorry!!

Junkrat's Pov.

Who the HELL does he think he is?! You already called dibs on (Y/N) so WHY is he chattin' her up? Walking up to Roadhog and (Y/N), you catch the end of their conversation. "-I highly doubt you could." (Y/N) crosses her arms playfully, a smirk on her pretty lips. "Doubt wot?" You ask. "Roadie and I are talking about if her can lift a fully grown cow over his head or not."

"This lug? Nah, he couldn't." You giggle. "I could lift both of you right now." Roadhog snorts. "That's nothing. Junkrat is 110 pounds soaking wet and i'm like 125. A fully grown cow is like, 1,500." (Y/N) rolls her eyes. "What 'bout that Shelia's robot? That D.Va" You add in. "Yeah, that might work. She owe's me a favorite anyways." (Y/N) giggles to herself, the sound is like honey.

"Then lets go!!" grabbing (Y/N)'s hand and running down the hall. "How come a guy with a peg leg is faster than me?" (Y/N) whined as you drag her along. "D.VA WE NEED YA MECH!!" I yelp, barging into her room. "이런!!" D.Va yells. "We need your Mech for like, twenty minutes!" (Y/N) smiles, pushing a piece of (H/C) hair out of her beautiful eyes.

"Why do you need it? I am NOT letting Junkrat borrow it!" D.Va shot me a glare and crossed her arms. "No we need it so we can see if Roadhog can lift it over his head. Also remember when I didn't tell anyone ab-" (Y/N) started. "BE QUIET!! Fiiiiine. You can borrow it." D.Va interrupted, a blush rushing to her face. "Thanks love!" (Y/N) said on the way out. Why doesn't she call me 'love'?

"Imma go grab Roadie, why don't ya get the mech ready?" I suggested. (Y/N) nodded before turning to the right, leaving me to go to the left. "Now listen here mate." I stomped over to Roadie. "I already called dibs on (Y/N) so you better back off." I poked Roadie in the stomach. He said nothing but pat my head and grunting before walkin off. "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

 

***Time Skip!!***

(Y/N) and I watch with bated breath as Hog stood in front of Mech. D.Va is broadcasting it as Mercy scolded us for even thinking about doing this, she has her healing staff out in case anything goes south. "I stared to think about, well,  _this._ If. IF. it falls on him or his arms snaps like a Slim Jim from the weight, his head would be squashed like a fucking grape. This was a stupid idea. Like, this is dumber than most of our ideas." (Y/N) rambled on. "Nah, Hog will be fine. If not, oops!" I giggled. "Really? 'Oops'. That's a tad messed up Junkrat, even for you." (Y/N) shot me a glare. Dang.

Roadhog put his hands at the base of the Mech and (Y/N)'s breath hitched, grabbing my wrist. "Well if you wanted to hold me hand that badly, I would'a made Roadie do this a while ago." I chuckled. "I swear to GOD i'm going to punch you in the dick." She hissed at me. "If ya wanted to touch it that bad all you could have done was ask." "JUNKRAT!!" (Y/N) shouted, daaaaw, she's blushing. "Already screaming my name? hooley dooley i'm good."

"Why are you like this?" (Y/N) asks, burying her face in her hands. "Like wot? Charming? Handsome? Or-or what about-" I started to list of, but a heavy paw picked me up by the neck stopped me. "Thanks Roadie, I thought he would never shudd’up." (Y/N) smiled. "Oi!! Lemme go!" I kicked my legs- leg at the behemoth of the man. He did not let me go.

Walking down the hall, holdin me like some kitten, Hog finally put me in our shared room. "Don't be fuckin' rude!!" I snarl as he FINALLY dropped me. "And what the hell was that bout?" I pout, rubbing the now sore part of my neck. "You were making her.... Uncomfortable."

"Like hell I was!! If anyfin you carryin me by the scruff of my neck did!" I throw my hands up into the air. "Sure.. Whatever." 

 

 

 


	10. Daddy 76  (S.76 x D.Va x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This One Is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And Was Requested By BaeWatch!! Hope You Enjoy Love!! And I Kept Making Myself Laugh At Some Of The Dialogue Because I'm Shitty Meme Trash And D.Va Probably Is Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This One Is Smutty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). So If You Have A Problem With It, Don't Read It I Guess

(Y/N) Pov. 

"Alright, so marry, fuck, kill everyone in Overwatch." You ask your twin, D.Va. "Ohhhh. So marry Lúcio, fuck 76, and kill Widowmaker." D.Va shrugs after a moment of thinking. "Marry Tracer, definitely fuck Daddy 76, and kill... Uh I guess you." You shrug. "Don't be rood!" D.Va hits your shoulder with hers. "And at least we can agree about one thing, 76 is a total dad. I'd call him daddy if we bang." "Same"

"But real talk, would you just try to fuck him or try to seduce him first?" D.Va asks. "Hm, probably subtle hints than randomly go into his room at like, four in the morning." You shrug. "Pff, we would just randomly go in together at  F-F-F-FOUR TWENTY!!!!" D.Va whooped, high fiving you. "FOUR TWENTY JUST BLAZE!! JU BZ" "W-W-W-W33D GODS!!"

The two continued to laugh and make jokes, completely oblivious of the strike commander outside their door, blushing heavily as his thoughts raged.

 

**76's Pov.**

Bolting awake and reaching for the familiar rifle at the unfamiliar scritching noise coming from behind the door, glancing at the clock to see its 4:19 in the morning. What the hell? The door slowly opened to see two familiar figures, the twins. "What?" You growl, rather mad that they interrupted what little sleep you get. "Do you know the time good sir?" The figure on the left asks, it sounds like (Y/N). "What?" You parrot, this time out of confusion.

"Why its 4:20 JUST BLAZE!!" D.Va yelled. "I am going to kill you two." "Ohhh nooo." (Y/N) sarcastically waves her hands. "Looks like we really messed up this time sis, daddy is going to punish us~" (Y/N) giggled. "I wouldn't mind if daddy punished us. Maybe spankings?" D.Va ponders aloud. My God. "Didn't Reinhardt say that 76 used to be a boy scout? Maybe he could show us some knots." mY GOD.

"Soldier 69." was whispered and the two lost their shit. "I'm going back to bed." I huff, trying to ignore the blush and the half hard. "But daaaaaaddy~" D.Va whined. "But nothing. Go back to bed.".... "Total dad thing to say." Feeling something plumping on the cot, looking up to see the twins looking up with pleading eyes. "Please? We just wanna quick fuck." (Y/N) pleaded. "Also we won't leave until we get some fuck." D.Va shrugged. "some fuck"

Feeling something slowly snake upwards, you look down to see a small hand rubbing up and down your -*ahem* Opening your mouth to yell at them, soft lips pressed onto yours as (Y/N) lay down on your chest, all but pining you. These girls can't be more than 110 pounds each, you can easily push them off but something stops you instead. A small ball of.... Need.... Slowly, D.Va lowered your shorts. Fuck

"See Daddy~ we can be good." (Y/N) pulled away, panting slightly. "So good." D.Va echoed. 'F-fuck...." You whisper. "That's kinda the point." (Y/N) Rolled her eyes. "Smart ass." you growl. "Then maybe we should put that mouth to good use." D.Va slapped (Y/N)'s ass with a satisfying  _SMACK._ (Y/N) mewled. "Pretty girls. Just for me." "Just for you" 

 

Bolting upwards, covered in sweat and panting, wildly looking around to see your room, empty of two twins. Feeling the familiar burn of arousal, you look down to see.... Yep.... "C'mon Morrison. Your better than this." You growl to yourself, unhappily wrapping your hand around your cock. Two needy girls would be a lot better than this. Sigh.

 

***The Next Morning!!***

Walking to the mess hall, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down. (Y/N) and D.Va are talking to each other a few seats away. D.Va is drinking her usual black coffee while (Y/N) is nursing a can of Red Bull, all but swimming in an overly large purple sweatshirt. "Find me a boy scout or something to tie me a fucking noose. I am not in the mood life right now." (Y/N) groans. "Wasn't Soldier 76 a boy scout ask him." D.Va giggles.

"Hey 76, tie me some ropes or something." (Y/N) sighs deeply smacking her forehead against the table. Feeling the tips of your ears burning, you grumble something about paperwork before hurrying off.


	11. Hello There Pretty Kitty (Genji x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is For Ami-Rose!! I Hope You Enjoy Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening Ladies And Gents!! For Today's One Shot, We Have A SPECIAL GUEST STAR!! THAT'S RIGHT IIIIIIITS!- RAMEN The Dragon!!

**Genji's Pov.**

"GENJI!!" someone yelled in the hall, running into my back. "M-mei?" You ask, watching as the climatologist grabbed her knee's, breathing heavily. "Genji I am sooooo so so sorry for what happened to your girlfriend and now (Y/N) is hiding and she won't answer me and she's mad at me and its just that- that itwasanhonestmistakeandIreallydid'ny-" Mei rambled on. Something about (Y/N)? "Slow down Mei, tell me what happened from the beginning." You grab her shoulders, trying to make her stop. She nodded vigorously before taking a deep breath.

"So I wanted to make a new formula in my lab. But I needed a volunteer to help. The formula was supposed to give the test subject cat like reflexes, such as better hearing, smell, vision, climbing becomes easier. Uh- also gives them speed and what not. It was actually a rather good idea, but everything does look good on paper. Making it is _another_ story." Mei nervously rubs her hands together. "What does this have to do with (Y/N) again?" You ask, making her freeze..... Maybe 'freeze' isn't the best word to say considering her past. How about stop?

"You see, (Y/N)  _ **was** _ the volunteer. And everything didn't go as... Planned." She cringed on the word planned. Aw darn. ".... What happened to her?" You ask carefully. "Well- actually it would be better if you saw it because its a lot easier to understand to see than explain. Bu-but she's hiding and wouldn't you know where she is? You two like to hide in secret spots to-" "OK WELL I BETTER GET TO LOOKING!!" You all but sprint away, blushing under your visor.

"(Y/N)" you call out, searching on the roof, by the gardens, every storage closet. Where is she? Sighing, you begin walking back to your room, perhaps she's hiding in plain sight. Or in the air vents. By your door, there are three, deep scratch marks on the wall. What?? It looks like a lion got angry. Shrugging and going into your room, you see a mound of your sheets and old, rarely worn clothes.In the middle is (Y/N), curled into a tight ball. 

"(Y/N)?" You whisper. "...Go away." She mutters, curling further into the pile. "Mei told me that something happened to you. I'm here to help you know." You slowly walk over, placing your hand on her back. "Genji...." (Y/N) whines. (Y/N) lifts her head. Whats wrong with h-  _oh._ "Y-you are a-" "Shush up. I was a cat person before but this is a little much." she mutters. Two (H/C) cat ears are perched upon her head, flicking ever so often. "You're a Neko!!" You happily laugh. "Ha fucking ha." 

"Daaaaw!! Lookit your little cat ears!!" You scritch behind one, getting a startled purr in return. "Genji!!" (Y/N) baps away your hand, something angrily swishing around in the air. "Is that a? IT IS!! You have a tail!!" "What the hell happened to you 'helping' me?" She snapped. "Well maybe if. Well have you tried... Like, Y'know, Nyah?" You ask, trying to keep the laughter out of your voice. "What?"

"Nyah." You repeat, bringing a hand to your head and bending it like a cat. "I am going to stab you I swear to God." (Y/N) growls, small fangs flash in warning. So cute. "You love me too much to hurt me." "You're an idiot." "But i'm _your_ idiot." You smirk under your mask. (Y/N) raises a shaky fist, you can see her physically try not to hurt you. Or maybe she can't?

"Also would you care to explain why you are in here? In a pile of my stuff?" You question, rubbing circles in (Y/N)'s back, who leaned into the touch. "Its a nest." (Y/N) sighed. A nest. A  _NEST!!_ Your inner dragon practically preened. ** _Only mates make nests, and its made of things that have your smell on it!! She is perfect!!_** Ramen happily said, their voice echoing in your head.  _Or maybe she just wants it for comfort._ You snap back.

 _ **Why would she take comfort in your stuff? THE THINGS THAT CLEARLY HAVE YOUR MARK ON IT!!**_ Ramen practically yelled. "Genji? Are you ok? You just kinda spaced out there for a minute or two." (Y/N) waves her hand in front of your visor. "S-sorry. Just thinking." Glancing down to avoid eye contact.  ** _She can't even see your eyes. _**Ramen scoffed.  _Shut it._

"You, Thinking?! Damn, there is a first for everything." (Y/N) smiled playfully. "Oh be quiet pretty kitty." You say with no real heat behind your words. "Make me" _  
_


	12. Deal With The Devil  (???? x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is For Cherry Rouge!! Hope You Enjoy Love!! And I'm Probably Going To Write A Few Chapters Of This Because I Got SOOOOO Many Idea's From Reading The Prompts!! I Am Hyped To Continue Writing This!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Videl Is An Anagram For 'Devil'

**Third Person Pov.**

"There has been many reports coming in from anonymous sources, all talking about this vigilante, 'Videl' in Austin, Texas. I want you two to go investigate." Winston said to Tracer and Mei. "How should we know what this Videl looks like?" Mei asks. "All reports have talked about them either being in a body tight shining red body suit, one like Widowmakers. Or they are just in jeans and a dark purple sweatshirt. But, there is always a common tag on it. Devil horns branded on their back, along with a tail."

"Alright then love! This should be easy!" Tracer bolted upwards. "Anything else we should know about Videl?" Mei tentatively asks. "Just... watch your back. Videl is an anagram for Devil. We are not sure if this is a coincidence or not." Winston sifted through more notes and papers. "All right now lets go get ready Mei!!" Tracer happily pulled Mei out of the lab.

 

**Time Skip And Tracers Pov**

You and Mei, Mei and I??? walked down the busy streets of Austin in civilian clothes. Your regular clothes would draw a tid bit of attention. "Such a weird name, Viiiiidel. Videeeeeel." You roll the word off your tongue, casually saying to your mission partner. "Winston did say that it is an anagram for Devil. Maybe its because they are just so mean!" Mei squeaked. "That's just a name." You flick a piece of hair out of your eyes. "Maybe we should ask around. If so many people know about 'um. How bout there?" You point to a rather dark alley in between two buildings, a winding devil tail around the word 'Videl' that's sprayed on the wall is probably a good place to start. "Ello?" You poke your head into the alley. Nothing.

A small figure darting into you sprinting from the alley and down the street made both you and Mei yelp. A kid? Something feels different.. "Tracer! Your gun!" Mei points to your new coat, true to her word, your left pistol is missing. "That bloody thief!! They musta grabbed it when they ran into me!" You blink down the street, people falling over in surprise while Mei yells at you to slow down. You shall not slow down!! Or calm down!! They stole  _your_ pistol!!

The familiar outline of the kid ran further down the streets, into a rather shady lookin neighborhood. The kid took a sudden left, down another alley and into a- is that a convenience store?  _what?_ "T-Tracer!!" Mei all but crashes into your back. "They went in there, lets go." You bark, Mei is trying to catch her breath as you march in front of the sliding doors that open for you with a pleasant  _ding._

A teenager is reading some sports magazine, glancing up with a bored expression. "Have you seen a little kid 'round here?" You ask, it sounds more like a demand. "Just ran on in, check in the back." The teen shrugs, looking back at his magazine. The door  _dings_ again and Mei walks in. Marching towards the back where frozen treats and chip bags are stocked, there is a little girl with neon pink hair giggling, twirling your pistol around her finger like its a bloody toy!!. 

"An what the hell do you think you are doing?!" You rip the gun out of the girls hands. "Boss lady wanted me to bring you here. And now you are here!!" The girl continued to laugh like its the funniest thing in the whole damn world. She's like some smaller, less explosive version of Junkrat. "Boss lady?" Mei shifts to her own gun. "That would be me. And Lindsey, I ask you to bring them here yes, but not to steal." Someone scolded in the next aisle. Mei and I lift our weapons as one of the refrigerators shut. Tired eyes and a dark purple hoodie is what you notice first. Amazing (E/C) eyes, dark bags hang around them, making the color really pop.

"Lins, say sorry." The new strangers yawns. The stranger is holding a rather large Red Bull, one that would make Mercy have a half an hour lecture about the horrors that energy drinks do to your body. "Wait, what?" Mei, lowers her gun slightly before raising it again. "Never mind. Lindsey, go back to the hotel and wait for me there. I think there is left over pizza in the fridge. If not make some pasta." The stranger smiles at the child.  

'Lindsey' nods and runs back out the doors and into the night. "So why are you guys here?" The stranger asks. "That little thief stole my gun!!" You hiss. "Eh, no. I meant why are you  _here._ In the city, looking for me?" The stranger asks. Oh shit this is Videl. "You're Videl?!" Mei steps back, pointing her gun towards Videl's heart. "Yeah. And would you mind if we talk about this back at my place? I trust the people here but not the place if ya catch my drift." She smiles, eyes darting around slowly. 

Glancing at Mei, she nods ever so slightly. "Fine. But no funny business." You pocket your pistols, stuffing your hands in your jean pockets. Videl shrugs, walking towards the door, slapping a twenty dollar bill for her drink. "See ya later Videl" The teenager gives a quick wave. "Have a good night Sophie. I might be back later to pick up more." Videl lifts her can into the air. True to Winston's word, a blood red devil tail is designed at the bottom of her sweatshirt, pointed candy red horns by her shoulder blades. 

Videl leads the two of you through random alleys, behind loud street corners and clubs that practically vibrate with loud music until we got to a rather expensive looking hotel. **_'La guarida del diablo'_** Glow brightly in neon red letters. You may not be fluent, but i'm pretty sure Diablo means devil

"Videl" the man at the desk greets. "Nerd." Videl chuckles. "Just because I beat you at Scrabble doesn't make me a nerd!!" The man yells. "Hell yeah it does." She shouts back at the man. "Is this the right person?" Mei whispers to you. "I'm not too sure actually. Videl is supposed to be some dangerous killer, an apparent gang boss, not...." You trail off, gesturing to the woman calling an elevator. We get in with her after a pointed look.

"Come on guys. I'm right _here_. No need to talk too much shit to my face." 'Videl' whines, pressing the 6 button. The elevator doors open, she leads you two to the first door on the left, opening it with out a key. Inside is a small kitchen and the rest looks likes an office, scattered paperwork is laying everywhere, three laptops are humming with life on top of a wooden office desk. Across the desk is a floral printed couch. "Alright so sit down or stand. You choose." Videl sat down on a rolly chair on the other side of the desk. Neither of you move to sit.

"Alright enough of this bull shit!!" You slam your hands on the desk, making Mei and whoever the **_hell_** this is jump. "No way you are Videl!! We are looking for some murderer that is running some crime ring!! Not some twenty year old fuckin around with whatever this is!!" First you get robbed, laughed at, led way from a very important mission. Your usually preppy self is DONE.

".... Shit.... Do I really look _twenty_? I'm twenty six. Dang I love and hate looking young." The woman popped the top of her Red Bull with a sharp  _'tsska'._ "And I am Videl. So what the fuck are you doing looking for me. Hell, if I say the word, you would be dead right now." She takes a long sip of her drink, downing half of it by the looks of it. 

"Is that a threat?" Mei squints her eyes in suspicion. "That's not an answer to my first question Ms. Ling Zhou. And Oxton, you are a guest in my home so fucking act like it before I get even more pissed off. 'M tired and busy and now you guys just appear looking for me. Now sit down, shut the fuck up and answer my question before things go down hill.... Well, for you two." Videl takes another sip. The familiar sounds of guns cocking behind us makes Mei and I freeze. Ok so maybe,  _maybe,_ this is the right person. ~~Fuck~~


	13. Deal With The Devil   Pt. 2  (???? x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out Again To Cherry Rouge For Giving Me The Prompt!! Hope You Enjoy Love!!

**Tracers Pov.**

"So i'm gonna ask this one more time. What do you want from me?" Videl looks between you. "W-we were told to come here and investigate you. See if y-you could be Overwatch material." Mei stutters, Videl nods. "So Overwatch.... That disbanded thing that wanted to fix the world or whatever. I agree with the idea's to fix it up. But you guys are thinking a bit too big. The worlds a huge place to change in a few years. I'm starting with large cities. I already have Boston and most of New York cleaned up. Another branch of the crew should have it under control in a month or two." Videl sips more Red Bull.

"What does that mean?" You ask. "Exactly what I said. I deal with the low life of the cities, some learn not to cross me while others.... Never mind." Videl nods behind us. Oh God. Mei and I stiffen something happens with the firing squad behind us. "Ryan, Ray. Stay here. The rest of you go do something." Videl orders, the door opens and three sets of foot steps leave.

"When you say 'Low Life'...." You trail off. Videl raises an eyebrow. "I have eyes and ears all over the city, pretty easy to find people who toss 'round my name like nothing Oxton. And I mean the people who beat their other to the brink of death. We rescued Lindsey from an abusive house hold, her dad killed his wife and beat Lindsey whenever the fuck he wanted. Then we deal with the Omnic killers, rapists, corrupted government. The usual shit." Videl spat. 

"But where do you get everyone else?" Mei asks. "My name is Videl, that's just Devil messed up. People want to make deals with the Devil all the time. I require certain things for those deals. I got the entire sixth floor of this hotel because I killed a gang that went after the owners daughter. He wanted to give us more but i'm a minimalist. And for the rest of my members, they just kinda joined. We need more hands here to help so I take what I can get." Videl shrugs.

"Isn't that dangerous? Lettin any random join?" You glance behind you to see that yes, there are still two guns pointed at you. "We do very extensive background checks. Best hacker in the damn world lives a few doors down, how else would I have gotten your names so quickly?" Videl smirks. "If you know all about us, then why would you want to tell you where we came from?" You ask, anger making you boil.

"Honesty goes a loooong way with me. And I might join if you let me but I have some... demands first. You can use this to contact whoever the hell is in charge so we can talk." She pulls a burner phone out of one of the desk draws and tossing it at you. Mei cautiously picks it up and hands it to you. Quickly typing in Overwatch's private number, after a few rings, Winston picks up. "Winston. Its Tracer. And Videl wants to talk to you." You sigh. "Are you guys hurt? Do you need an evacuation?" He asks in a hurry.

"We are fiiiine. Videl just wants to talk to you about joining." You hand the phone to Videl, who smiles in thanks. She finishes off her drink while Winston talks to her. "Clearly whoever gave those tips wants me out of the city for a while. That seems a bit suspicious. Mhmmm. Yeah.... Are pets allowed?..... I can be there in a few days. But understand, if I get a call from my gang, I expect a plane waiting for me to leave. They come first, I don't care about what mission I have to skip.... Alright.... Mhmm.. Sure...." Videl talks to Winston, pausing between his words.

"Ray do me a favor and go grab Geoff for me." Videl sighs deeply. After a few tense minutes of her scribbling down something on a loose piece of paper, Ray returns. "You call me?" The new guy asks. "So Geoff. I am going to join Overwatch and all that jazz. I'm leaving you in command in my absence. Jack is second in command. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Videl similes, taking the last sip of her drink. "Don't do anything you would do, like get laid?" Geoff deadpanned, making Videl chock on her drink before coughing.

"Boi your sex life is as dry as the desert what the hall are you talking about?!" Videl sputters past the coughing. "Hall." Ray mutters. "HALL!!" Geoff cackles, making you smile at the sound. "I'M LEAVING YOU IN CHARGE AND THIS IS THE GOODBYE I GET?! Actually Lindsey is in charge now, fuck all of you." Videl flips off her crew members. "What is going on?" Mei whispers. "I have no idea."

"I have to make some goodbyes, uh, just go around the city I guess? Just stay away from Viking street, they want anyone that I even look at dead soo..." Videl stood up, leaving with the three men. "So lets go explore yeah?" You smile at Mei, who nods shakily. What did we get ourselves into??

 

**Videl's Pov.**

"Knives, body suit, gun, uh, Red Bull. Check, check, check check. Seems good." You mutter to yourself. "NO YOU CAN'T GO!!" Your door opens, Lindsey runs in with tears in here eyes. "But I need too. Remember how I helped you, I'm gonna be doing that all over the world." You kneel down to her level, wiping away her tears. "B-but... B-but who is going to keep us safe?" She stutters. "If anything happens to the crew, there will be hell to pay." "Hall to pay." Lindsey smiles. "Not you too." You groan. 

"And Mishka is ready to go too. We packed her food and toys with her." Ryan leans on the doorway. "Thanks Rye-bread. I guess I will see you guys later." You hug them both. God you are going to miss them. ".... Bye (Y/N)." Lindsey sniffles before running out into the hall. "Also we planned a little goodbye gift for you Videl. And if we don't see each other again, see you in hell." "I will be waiting on the throne."

 

***Time Skip!!***

Getting onto the plane with a heavy heart as Mishka trotted by your seat. "Uh, I don't think we allow dogs at the base." Tracer scratched the back of her head. "That was one of my few agreements, if I go, Mishka comes with. " You smile as Mishka chases her own tail. What a good dog. An AMAZING dog. "Just a word of advice, you may want to to buckle up." You giggle. "What?"

"Well when someone in the crew leaves, we have a fire in their honor. Viking stuff. And well.... Being the top dog, 'm pretty sure the others are going to have something big planned." You smile, Mei and Tracer go pale and rush to their seats, buckling in. After another second, an explosion rocks the plane as the north side of the city goes up in flames. "JESUS!!" Tracer yelps, grabbing onto the arm rest like her life depends on it. "What about all the people?!" Mei stares with horror as the fire licks upwards into the night sky.

"Naaah, that's where all of the 'bad people' are. We have been planning to attack them for a while. That's just icing on the cake really." You laugh. "We got someone worse than Junkrat."

 

**MISHKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**


	14. Deal With The Devil Pt. 3  (???? x Reader)

**Videl's Pov.**

At least  _one_ person isn't upset, he actually seems rather happy about this whole ordeal. "So Videl, tell me again what happened." Winston said for like the third time. "It was the crews way of saying goodbye.  _I_ didn't plan it, it was probably Michael." You cross your arms. In the room, your new crew is glaring at you. The one called 'Junkrat' wants to see more explosions.

"Its tradition, whats the big deal?" Junkrat giggled. "The 'big deal' is three blocks of the city is scorched, along with about 64 confirmed dead." Solder 76 barked. "That was a rival gang. Well I wouldn't call them a gang. More like an organization? Either way they are bad news." You shrug. "What this 'Michael' did vas good?!" Zarya gaped. "Yeah!! Those others were like terrorists!! They would go out in the middle of the night to raid stores and kill any peaceful Omnic they could find! Those Talon assholes has been a pain in our side for too long." You snarl, the room seems to freeze. "Talon?" Mercy whispered. 

"Yeah, after we cleared out Austin, we were going back to Boston to find out more. My best hacker is working himself to death because of a rival, some guy named 'Sombra' has been messing with all of our stuff. Gavin has been freaking out about his files being compromised. We resorted to writing every little thing down on paper." You lean forward. "Gavin, he could find Sombra, yes?" Zarya asks.

"He's been working for a couple of months, digging up anything and everything about them. I haven't asked him about it recently, I can give him a call later." Why does she look so interested in Sombra? Maybe an old debt needs to be paid. "Back to Talon. What have they been doing to your.... Gang?" 76 asks. They would rob different weapon shipments that we ordered, our warehouses would 'mysteriously' get blown up and every once in a while.... They would get a hold of one of my men." You lean back, sorrow pinging in your heart. They wouldn't say a word to Talon... then they would send back what was left. 

"Why didn't you report them to the police?" Mei asks. Bless her soul. "Half the cops are corrupted to hell. And not sure if you got this, we are a gang. Do you know what would happen if I just walked into the police station? that would also be an invitation for rival gangs to attack. That's just a plain ol' sign of weakness." You reach into your bag to grab a Red Bull, getting a disgusted look of horror from the medic. 

"What about your men. How do you know they are trustworthy?" Reinhardt asks. "They know not to cross me." you stare into space. The last mole we had was about five months ago. It wasn't pretty. However it did remind everyone else who's in charge. "We need all of your information on Talon as soon as possible." 76 crossed his arms. "Can't" "That's an order!!" He steps forward, puffing out his chest. "And we got  _rid_ of our Talon information." You hiss. "No you didn't" Jesus he sounds like a parent scolding a child.

"We made a trade for that information." You stare into the red of his visor, your eyes reflecting back. When's the last time you got a goodnight's sleep? The bags under your eyes look a lot darker. "TO WHO" 76 slams his fist down on the table, making a few jump. "Don't try to do that intimidation shit with me. The deal was the life of some of my men for all the information burned." You coolly smirk. Junkrat starts to cackle.

"Then I damn well hope some common criminals lives was worth such valuable Intel." 76 growls. "I put my people first. Being a strike commander, you should know that. Oh wait, you lost that title when Overwatch originally fell." You snarl back. He lifts his rifle as you lift your custom made pistol, having more fire bullets per clip. "You better watch your mouth." Everyone else in the room looks rather panicked, except for Junkrat. He looks like he's watching a play more than anything.

"Watch your boundaries and I will watch mine. Don't talk shit about my people and there will be no problems here. If I hear you talking about them like they are trash, there will be hell to pay." You lower the gun to your side. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. "Well!! Uh- I better show Videl to her new room!!" Tracer bolted up, grabbing you by the shoulders before running down one of the halls.

After going into a rather empty room that has a dresser and a bed, Tracer pushes you against a wall. "Dang, at least buy me dinner first." You deadpan. "Do you know who you were just talkin too?!" She whisper shouts. "Jack Morrison, one of the original founders of Overwatch. Code name Soldier 76. Has a rather shaded past because of government testing. I know exactly who is in this base and what they have done Lena."

She falters at the use of her real name. "No one crosses me. My crew is an extension of me. They are my family so that's a big no no to me." You grab her wrist. "No one messes my family unless they have a death wish. Now where the hell is my dog." You growl, seeing fear shining in her eyes. "M-Mishka is with Zenyatta and Genji in the training room. Third floor." She stutters. "Thanks." You let go of her wrist. 

Walking up two flights of stairs to the third floor, you shove your hands in your pockets. Who gives them the right to talk about your crew that way?? Opening two twin doors, you see the Omnic monk and cyborg playing fetch with Mishka. At the sound of the doors, the Keeshond pup sprints over to you, tackling into your legs. "I hope this fluffy little monster was no trouble." You smile, picking up the dog. 

"She was no problem at all. Except she kept stealing one of my orbs and making Genji throw it." Zenyatta pat Mishka's head. "She wanted to play fetch, master." Genji's voice held a smile. "And while i'm here, i'm Videl. Pleasure to meet you two." I smile, putting down Mishka. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Zenyatta and this is my pupil, Genji." Zenyatta introduced.  _I know._

Genji seems to falter a bit at my name, it seems he knows about me. Flattering. He says nothing but holds out his metallic hand, gripping it and shaking. "I hate to cut this short but I need to go get Mishka set up. I hope to see you two around." You smile, whistling for Mishka to follow you out. Opening your room door, sighing and sitting down on the cot. This whole Overwatch thing better be worth leaving the crew. Geoff would give you so much shit for returning after the first day. Laying down, Mishka jumps up on your stomach. "Oof- thanks dog."

 

***Time Skip!!***

Alarms howled as red lights flashed, waking you up from the slumber you fell into to. Mishka's fur stood on end, she's baring her teeth. "Mishka, guard dog." You order as she goes stiff, growling at the door. Looks like the first invasion of your stay. Peachy. Jumping up and grabbing your pistol and extra clips of ammunition, you kick open the door, pointing the gun down the halls. Nothing.

 **"INTRUDERS IN CARGO BAY 3"** A robotic voice calls out. "Mishka, follow." You run down to the right. Hopefully this is the correct way. Gunshots echo down the hall, seems like this is the right way. Four men covered in black clothing and masks are shooting at a small wall in front of you, backs turned, it seems Mercy is held down, occasionally fires blindly in their direction.

Firing three bullets that whistled through the air, piercing the closest intruders, fire catching their clothes as the bullets hit. This is why many called you the Devil, with most of your weapons specialized to shoot fiery bullets, leaving scorched remains after. "Mishka, attack." You mutter as the last man turns and raises his gun, Mishka growls and jumps up, latching onto his throat. Watching as Mishka tears the mans neck to a bloody mess, you smile. What a good dog.

"Hey doc. Its just the devil." You call out and she raises her gun, staring over the wall. "Videl, thank you but we must hurry to my office. There are important documents that must be secured." Mercy got up, darting to the left hallway. "Mishka, cover." You nod down to the dog, who runs ahead to scout the area. Following the doctor to her med bay, Mishka darting around to secure the area.

"Med bay secured, locking myself in now." Mercy said over the coms- hey why didn't I get one?? "Videl, take my com and go help the others. Take a left down the hall and you should see cargo bay three." Mercy threw the small device, catching it and placing it in your ear. "Videl here. I'm on my way. What's the situation?" Asking as Mishka and yourself run down the hall, reloading your pistol.

 _"About sixteen on us three.... We have injured."_ Mei whispers. The gunshots are a lot closer, behind double doors. "Mishka. Kill." You slam open the doors, much to the shock of five men dressed in black garb. Mishka barks and starts to attack the closest man, who goes down screaming as the dog bites and claws. Firing six bullets into the chests of the men, fire blooming onto them, hungrily  eating at flammable fabric as their skin burns. Its beautiful in such a messed up way.

The other Overwatch members took this distraction to open fire at seven more. Four more. A bang and a loud, pain filled yelp made you freeze. Turning to see Mishka in a pool of blood, one of the last intruders holding a rifle over her. "YOU BASTARD!!" you scream, red filling your vision as you open fire, shooting the man until your pistol clicks, out of bullets. A searing pain shoots into your shooting arm as a bullet embeds itself. The pistol dropped with a  _clack_ as an arrow pierces the shooters neck. Good. 

"Videl!! Your arm!" Mei runs over to you. The remaining two are gone, either picked off or ran. "I've been through worst, we need to get Mishka help." I walk over to the dog, her breath is coming out in short wheezes. Tearing off the bottom of your jeans and pressing it into Mishka's side, trying to stop the bleeding as she whines in pain. "We need to secure the rest of the base." The archer-  _Hanzo_ gruffly says.

"The rest can handle themselves. My dog is  _bleeding out._ " I hiss. "That's not important righ-" He starts. "If this dog dies I will murder everyone in this fucking base, Overwatch or not." You growl, making Mei freeze up, reaching towards her gun. "I don't have time for this." Picking up Mishka with your good arm and running down the hall back to the med bay.

"Mercy open this God damn door before I destroy it!!" with a small click, the door opens, a pistol is pointed at your face. "Please,  _please,_ save her." You feel a stray tear run down your cheek. Mercy opens the door and rushes you to an operating table. "I work with people, not dogs but I will do my best. Think of it as even for saving me earlier. I know how you gangs like to use *ahem* favors." She scoffs. Excuse me??

She shoo's you out as Mishka's whines slowly drift away. She better be unconscious, if not, you will keep your promise. The base will burn with everyone inside.

 

**Haaa Now We Wait Until Next Time, And I Will Be Getting On Those _Other_ Prompts Now. Who Knows When I Will Come Back To This Part ¯\\_ツ_/¯**


	15. The Forgotten Sister Pt.2 (????? x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Requested By L U N A ☽!! Hope You Enjoy Love!! And Oops!! It Somehow Got Sad :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I Haven't Been Around Much My Loves... A Lot Of Stuff Has Been Happening Out Of No Where It Seems :{{

**(Y/N) Pov.**

"I'm pretty damn sure that Hanzo has a few arrows up his ass." D.Va threw herself on the  _hideous_ break room couch, landing next to Lúcio and I. Its a horrid baby puke color. Gosh why can't someone buy a new one? "Kinky." Lúcio barely looks up from his computer. "Ew, that's my brother. Please please _please_ don't talk about his sex life. And an arrow would just hurt." You fake gag. "He yelled at me for sneezing!!  _SNEEZING!!_ How did you and Genji manage to live with  _that_  for such a long time??" D.Va spit.

"He wasn't always this uptight." Shrugging and turning back to watch Lúcio stream. "Pff, suuuuure. I believe that." D.Va crossed her arms. "When we were younger he was. Remember, the Shimada's are-  _were_ a big crime gang. Hanzo was the oldest so he was groomed and molded to be the next successor. He had to grow up pretty fast. Hell, we all did." 

"Then tell us a time when he wasn't so bitchy. Bet you can't." Lúcio shrugs. Well between Hanzo teaching Genji and I how to defend ourselves from assassins, yelling at us for stealing food from the kitchen whenever we wanted a snack... Or the time he told father about the kitten I found and brought home....  ~~shit.~~ "Ok so when I was around seven, Genji about twelve, and Hanzo fifteen, this was one of the last times he was really himself, not what the clan wanted him to be. But that's a pretty dark time for us, not sure if you want to go down that path." You shrug.

"So no story?" 

_***Years In The Past, Still (Y/N) Pov.*** _

Bolting upwards, gasping for air while the world blurs through burning tears. A familiar purple blur chirps sadly and nuzzles against your leg. "N-Noodles we have to find Nii-chan." You hiccup. The sound of small feet pitter pattering down the hall is the only noise while you run. The only light is Noodles faint glow, illuminating the familiar halls. Hesitating slightly at Genji's door, you open it.

"Nii-chan" You whisper. "Niiiii-chan!" You whisper yell. "Hngh? What? Is that you (Y/N)?" Genji sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "I had a nightmare." You mutter. "Come here and tell me about it." He pats the spot on the bed next to him. Nodding, you run over. "So what happened?" 

"I had a dream that you and Hanzo got in a big fight. Father watched as H-hanzo hurt you. Mother held me back because she thought I would have gotten hurt. B-but the thing was that Hanzo shot an arrow at you. T-then you d-din't get u-up again and father was.... Happy." You sob as Genji pats your back. "Shhhh. (Y/N)... Hanzo and I wouldn't fight like that. Besides, you really think he could beat me?" Genji smiles playfully.

"B-but then he took y-your sword and c-cut you unti-" You sob, the images flashing in your mind as Hanzo butchers Genji. "He wouldn't  _stop._ No matter how much I would yell. I begged father to d-do something but he smiled.  _Smiled._ M-mother let me go when i-it was done." Sobs rack your body as the dream, no, nightmare played over and over in your head.

"Nii-chan would never do that. Mother would have stopped us." Genji sounds slightly worried now. "W-when I went over to you... y-you told me to remember th-his moment." You feel tears seep into your back. "Genji?" You ask, looking up to see silent tears falling. "nothing...  _nothing_ like that would happen... Right?" He whispers. "We have to m-make sure it never happens. We can't be split up like that. W-we are a family. We stay t-together." Genji holds you tight. 

"C'mon, lets go tell Nii-chan." Genji stands up, you shakily follow his lead. The two of you creep further down the hall to Hanzo's room. "Hanzo..." You and Genji creep into the dark room. Noodles went away when you entered Genji's room, their comforting light gone. "Who's there?" Hanzo barks, making you and Genji flinch back. "Its us Nii-chan."

"...Genji, (Y/N). What do you think you are doing out of bed?" He asks. Again, he sounds like a angry dog barking at intruders. "(Y/N) Had a night mare and told me about it and now we are here 'cause you have to make a promise." Genji rushes his words. "Fine. What do you need?" Hanzo asks. "Promise to never hurt us like you did in the dream." You whisper. The room seems to get slightly darker.

As the silence stretches out, the urge to run grows. "Come here and tell me what happened." Hanzo sighs.You and Genji nod and walk over cautiously. Repeating the dream to the one who did the crime seemed a lot harder. When the story was done, Hanzo sighed again. "I will  _never_ hurt you too. If anything, I will keep you from killing Genji." He chuckles, pulling the two of you in a tight hug. "Promise?" "Promise."

 

_***Current Time***  
_

"Nah D.Va. No story." You sigh sadly. "Toldya you couldn't tell us about a non bitchy Hanzo." Lúcio smirks. "Ha, you got me real good."


	16. High School Heart Aches  Part 1  (Handsoap x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is For Nadeshiko!! Hope You Enjoy Love!! And Sorry I Haven't Been Around Much, My Computer Is Being All Crazy At The Moment :{{
> 
> Also Don't Worry, I See Everyone's Prompts And I Have Them Written Down So I Won't Forget!! ;33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There WILL Be A Part 2 Or 3 Where Things Get All ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Y/N) Pov. 

 

The usual class chatter is going over you as your head is down on the black table that is the desk. There is two student per table, your desk buddy is currently suspended for starting too many fights. Again. Never forget, D.Va, ????- 2017. "Everyone, these are our new students. Hanzo and Genji Shimada." The teacher, Ms. Marbles introduced. "Genji, you can sit next to (Y/N) in the back row. (Y/N), Please raise your hand." Ms. Marbles smiled. Lifting your hand up and giving a small salute, still not raising your head. Too damn tired for school. To damn tired for some new guys. Just too damn tired in general.  "Hanzo, you can sit by Jeni in the front row." 

The muttering tripled as the new boys found their seats. "Hello! My name is Genji!" A preppy voice greeted with faint Japaneses accent. Finally looking up, you make an  _amazing_ first impression. "Holy shit you look like a carrot." Just slipped on out as soon as you saw Genji's green hair and dark orange scarf. "Well I bet a lot of girls would love to eat this carrot up." He winked, making the two of you laugh, earning a glare from the front row from Handsoap and Jeni.

"So as mentioned before, i'm (Y/N) (L/N). Welcome to hell- Excuse me, our school." You give a tired smile. "What a warm greeting to hear the first day." Genji rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, I can be your guide. First up, stay away from Jeni, she's a real biiiiitch." You shoot a glare at the blond, who is giving dirty looks at the new guy- Hanzo as if him sitting next to her without her permission was a crime. "Why?" Genji tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh you know, all that stereotypical 'queen bee' in horrible high school movies stuff. Don't let her near you because she has every disease starting with the letter H if you catch my drift." You huff. "Alright. Anyone else I should know about?" Genji puts his elbows on the desk, propping his head on his hands. "Ohhh boy do I have things to tell you then Genji. Lemme see your scheduled first." You smile.  _The others will love this guy._ You think. Everyone wants a new friend in their group. This one shall be yours, teaching him the way to survive the jungle of the school grounds.

Genji nodded, rustling papers in his bag before taking out his already crumpled scheduled. He slides it over as you grab your pen. _Lets see here..._ You begin to place a little **':33'** on each block that you have together. "Hope you can tolerate me for a while, cause we have nearly every class together." You smile, handing back his scheduled. "As long as you don't mind me being an ass half of the time." Genji chuckles. "Oh this is going to be a  _beautiful_ friendship, I can just tell."

As the class bell rung, you get up and nod. "So up next we have math with Mr. D. He yells a lot but he is pretty laid back as long as you do your work. Then it doesn't matter if you talk. Ready?" You ask. "As ready as I will be it seems"

 

***Time Skip To Lunch!!***

"Everyone I have adopted this." You sit down at your regular lunch table with the others, Lena, Jamie, Mako, Lúcio, Jesse, and Jack. "Better run while you still can." Jack mutters. "Sutch up Jack, go run to your boy toy **xXx_EdGeLoRd_xXx"** You scoff, making the others laugh and Jack blush. "Anyways, I'm Lena!! Or 'Tracer'!! Pleasure to meet ya love!!" Tracer jumped up and enthusiastically shook Genji's hand.

"So this is Jamie- Junkrat, Mako- Roadhog, Jesse- McCree, and Jack- 76 'cause he acts old as hell. Or that's his jersey number or something. I don't care. D.Va is out today so whatever." You introduce, everyone giving a nod, wave, or smile. "What about Lúcio? No nickname?" Genji asks. "Nah, couldn't get any." Lúcio shrugs. "He never gets any." McCree snorted, getting punched in the shoulder by Lúcio.

"Anyways, Genji, what don't you tell us about yourself or somefin. Or we can talk about how we got our horrid nicknames instead." You smile, sitting down with your paper bagged lunch. Genji copied the motion.

"After lunch we have gym and anatomy. Tracer has gym with us and Junkrat and Roadhog has anatomy with us." You smile at the three, Junkrat is making something that looks like a volcano out of his mash potato's. "Junkrat, please don't make a part two to the lunch explosion of '11." As the table chattered through out the remaining lunch time, none were wiser of another listening in from afar.

 

**Genji's Pov.**

As mother picked Hanzo and I up from school, you feel your brothers eyes on you. "So make any new friends? I saw Jeni staring at you for a while"  You smile at him. "The girl from first block was rather.... Hostile towards me. And no. Not yet." He sighs. "You need to loosen up brother! I can introduce to my new friends! Something tells me that you will enjoy McCree's and (Y/N)'s company!" I pat his shoulder with a laugh. 

Hanzo says nothing, just grumpily staring out the window, the reflection showing a slight blush, nearly hidden by the tinted glass. What? As soon as the car stopped, Hanzo nearly tripped over himself to get into the house. What is  _wrong_ with him. He only acted like this when - oH  _COME_ ON!! IT WAS THE  ** _FIRST_  **DAY!! Angrily grabbing my book bag and walking inside, finding no evidence of Hanzo around. Probably already hiding in his room already. 

 _Alright so who could it be? I know it is not Jeni, he already said she was hostile towards him. He hates people that hate. He did seem rather flustered when McCree and (Y/N) was mentioned.... Siiiigh. It better not be the cowboy._ I thought, opening his door. "McCree or (Y/N)?" Might as well cut to the chase. "Wha-" "McCree.... Or... (Y/N)?" I crossed my arms. "Brother I don't know what you are talking about." Hanzo glared at me.

"Pu-lease! I know your tells! Acting all... acting all tsundere when you like some one! So who is it!?" You glare twice as hard as him, which is quite a feat if I say so myself. After a few awkward moments of silence, Hanzo mutters something. "Speak up." You cross your arms. The first dang day and now I have to deal with him pining for ever until he either drives them away or makes a move. "(Y/N)" Hanzo sighs, rubbing his eyes. Was that too hard? No.

"So what are you going to do about it? I can introduce you two tomorrow. Along with the others too I suppose." I ponder aloud. "Fine. But do not embarrass me." Hanzo barks. "You do that fine by yourself." I dodge the pillow that's whipped towards my head, giggling as I run back to my own room. Now how is this going to work out?


	17. The Stray (Reaper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Suggested By Kitsune!! Hope You Enjoy Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One Is Long And, Aw Dang- I Keep Accidentally Making All The Back Stories All Sad And Stuff :'{{ Like This Nearly Made Me Cry Just Writing It :'{{

**Reaper's Pov**

I nod at Sombra before kicking open the door to one of Talon's warehouses, one that has been silent for the past month. There is a mandatory check up every two weeks, making sure the city they were stationed at is secured. Instead of soldiers charging, the room is silent, encased in darkness. The only light is the moonlight from the now broken door. "Sombra, the lights." I mutter. You got it." after a few couple of seconds, nothing. "Sombra!"

"It's not  _my_ fault! The power is cut! I can't hack anything!" She complains, her voice echoing through the warehouse. There goes any surprise we had. "Will you shut up?! This is supposed to be a stealth mission!" I hiss. "Like  _you_ arn't yelling right now yo-" A small clattering made us freeze. Something is still alive. "... Come out now and we can talk." Sombra calls out.

Quiet scritching bolts forwards quickly, only to get shot. "REAPER!!" Sombra yells, throwing her hands up. A pained squeak calls out in pain. "Its just a rat." I shrug, glancing at her to see two large eyes peeking over her shoulder, gleaming in the pale light like a cats. "Sombra.... Don't move." I raise my shotguns to her shoulder. " _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡¿ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATARME?!_ " She yells in a panic, rolling to the left. "I said don't move!"

The eyes are gone, shooting where they were, the flash illuminates a fleeing figure. Laughter following them. "Dios mío. What  _was_ that?" Sombra rubs her shoulder, she probably landed on it from darting out of the way. " _Who_ was that. Manners." A voice from above scolds. Sombra and I raise our guns to the roof, waiting for an attack. "Now now, no need for violence. How 'bout we just put down the guns. I don't want you two to end up like the others. You guys are funny." The voice laughs.

"No. How about you come down here and then we can....  _Talk._ " I growl, a small  _thud_ to my left makes me shoot, nothing is there. "See?? That's why I would rather stay out of range." The voice sounds lower now, more to the right. "What did you just throw?" Sombra asks. "Shoot there again my dearest barn owl." The voice says to the left. Pulling the trigger illuminates a severed arm, Talon's logo is on the sleeve. "....Nice." Sombra mutters.

"So... Why ya here?" The voice asks behind us as the voice, the heavy metal door shuts with a loud clank as Sombra shoots, making small holes in the metal. Other than the pea sized streams or light from the closed door, its pitch black. "Alright, imma put my gun down. So will Reaper." Sombra's figure slowly put her gun to the floor, kicking it away. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Whoever this is has the upper hand it seems. They seem willing to talk so why not. If they took out an entire warehouse full of our men, they could be useful." Sombra whispers back. Begrudgingly, I throw my guns down. "Alright. Well, uh, might as well get the pleasantries out of the way. 'm (Y/N), its a pleasure." (Y/N)'s voice sounds further back. They keep moving to make sure we don't find them. Smart.

"So (Y/N)... Mind answering why you killed all our guys. And why the powers out?" Sombra asks. "They were being...  _rude._ " The word is hissed out. "Rude?" I ask. "Lets not get into to that, yeah?" (Y/N) sounds right behind me. Almost as if I can reach out and just and- "I wouldn't if I were you." (Y/N) Growls, the sound of a gun being cock echoed silently.

" _Reaper._ " Sombra hissed. "Anyways. To answer your second question  _Sombra,_ I rather like the dark. Easier to see in and harder to be caught." (Y/N)'s voice is like a breeze, fluttering and always moving. "Edgy. Do you think that you would be interested in joining our little-  _ah_ organization?" Sombra asks, putting charm in her voice. ".... Only if you can help me with something."

"Like what?" I ask, crossing my arms. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Easy peasy- wait what? "I just need a liiiiitle bit of help  _hurting_ a few people. They did some messed up stuff to me that i'm not too fond of. Sometimes worse to others." (Y/N) growls, sounding almost.... Animistic. "Deal. Turn on the lights first." Sombra agree's. ".... I will be back." The voice fades off to the back of the warehouse.

"Sombra!! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I shout. "Relax. If one-  _one_ person can take out like 25 armed men and take over an entire warehouse by themselves, they seem preeeetty Talon material. Plus I already made up my mind." She says. I don't need light to know that she is smirking. "Fine. But if this is a bust, I will  _personally_ kill you." "Sure sure boss man."

The familiar hum or electricity is a small warning before the bright lights flicker on. A small figure walked towards us. Wearing tattered, dirty jeans, a just as dirty purple sweatshirt and a black bandanna tied around her head with a white ' **ω** ' symbol where her mouth is. "Shall we?" (Y/N) shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. Quickly running towards her, picking up my dropped shotguns, I put the muzzle against her forehead, shifting stray (H/C) hair slightly.

(Y/N) Did nothing other than raise an eyebrow, looking rather bored. "I don't care. Pull the trigger. I dare you actually." (Y/N) still made no move to attack or escape. "Reaper....." Sombra says in warning. Growling, I put the guns away. "Now lets go kill a few people." (Y/N) Says with a smile, or what I think is a smile, hard to tell with their bandanna.

 

** *Time Skip!!* **

(Y/N) led Sombra and I down old dirt paths, past a river and through the woods. "To grandmother's house we goooo~" Sombra would hum. "Here we are. Home sweet home." (Y/N) Snarls. In front of us is a small, run down, nearly destroyed shack. "THIS IS IT?!" I yell, feeling the urge to shoot this bitch in the head multiplied by ten. "Yeah." (Y/N) opens the door, revealing a long, winding staircase going down. "Now do me a favor and shut up."

As the three of us slowly crept down, the sound of screaming was heard. "Anyone wearing a white lab coat, either kill them or bring them to me. I want to make them  _suffer_ for their crimes." (Y/N) whispers. Grabbing her side pistol, she opened the door and shot three times, three bodies slumped to the floor. (Y/N) strides to a large desk, picking up an old school intercom.  


"Hello hello my dear old friends. This is subject 88. I'm back to make sure you remember what you did to us. With love, (Y/N)- ah, excuse me, 88." She purrs and places down the intercom. Sombra and I glance to each other in confusion. "Now here comes the fun part." (Y/N) reloads her pistol as the sound footsteps run towards us. "May wanna keep your heads down. They only have tranquilizer guns but still.

I nodded as men with said guns pour out of wide double doors. Shooting blindly into the large crowd, Sombra hacking some of the guns to jam and shooting. (Y/N) is humming something familiar to  _You Are My Sunshine_ as she happily shoots the workers. When the white marble turned pink and the workers were all dead, (Y/N) stepped past the pile of bodies, leaving Sombra and I to follow.

The screams grow as we walk towards the end or a large hall where a single door is. "Uh, this is kinda the fucked up part." (Y/N) warns. "How fucked up?" I ask. (Y/N) says nothing, just opening the door to- My gods. People- can I even call them that? Are in large cages. Sombra muttered something about checking the rest of the base before running off, looking rather green.

The closest cage has a woman with large flaps of skin extended out of her back-  _Wings,_ I realize with horror. The woman is rocking herself while muttering something that sounds an awful lot like "Who's a pretty bird? I am a pretty bird. Pretty pretty pretty bird!!" she cackled to herself over and over again. "I'm sorry guys. I am so fucking sorry." (Y/N) sniffles, pulling out her pistol and shooting the bird woman in the head. 

The others froze at the gun shot. "Do it." was whispered before a loud chant broke out. "DO IT!! D **O IT PLEASE!!"** Was shouted through the bars of the cages as the 'people' banged against them, throwing their bodies against the bars. (Y/N) walked around, putting them out of their misery, silently crying the whole time as I watched. When she was done with the last one, a man that has large, bloody horns sticking out of his head and back, she turned to me. "Lets go. The other 77 are already dead. Those were the 'weak' ones according to the 'scientist'."

The two of us walked back towards the staircase, Sombra is already up top. As we walked through the forest, I broke the fragile silence. "what was that?" I asked. "Some messed up 'experiment' to make better humans. Better weapons. Randomly abducting us and crossing our D.N.A with animals. Torturing us daily until we cracked. Jess- the bird girl snapped a while ago. She was supposed to be a parrot hybrid."

"Wait, then what are you?" Sombra asks. Rude. "Test subject 88. 'the puma girl'." (Y/N) pulled down her hood and bandanna to show black ears and small fangs. A long, black tail rose behind her. "The last of the hybrid operation. A pleasure to meet you."

 

** *Sombra's Pov. And About Six Months Later!!* **

"Hey Widow!" I call to the woman. "Oui?" She gives a bored, glancing up from her tablet. "So ya know how Reaper and (Y/N) sometimes dissapear before missions together?" I smile. "...." Widow just raises an eyebrow. "Alright so I thought, 'meh, whatever.' right? And Reaper will kill anyone that talks about (Y/N) or-or how she will claw out someone's eyes when they flirt with them?" I bounce up and down in excitement. 

"So I got to thinking. They are totally a thing." I smile, leaning back on my chair and putting my arms behind my head. "Or perhaps-" Widow starts. "Perhaps nothing! So I put camera's all over the base and in their room." I laugh. "... There better not be any in my room." She snarls. "Of course not." Of course there is. "So lets go check out some of them." I type rapidly on the key board, searching through the halls and training rooms.

In one of the halls, one of the grunts that thought it would be a  _great_ idea to pin (Y/N) against a wall and kiss them is creeping around, trying to stay clear of the woman. He lost his right eye and has deep, nasty claw marks going down his face and throat. He just barely lived and then Reaper had a little.... 'talk' with him. Poor bastard nearly pisses himself when ever one walks in the room.

Widowmakers heels click closer to peer over my shoulder. "Try Reapers room." She suggested. I make a small humming noise as I pull up his camera feed , bringing the small purple box towards me and expanding it only to see- "ALRIGHT LETS KEEP THIS RATED PG!!" I shout, slapping the cube shut and throwing it behind my shoulder. "What?" Widow asks. I damn well knows she saw what I did.

"Ohh my god shut up!" I bury my face into my hands. I really didn't need to see my  _boss_ fingering one of my _best friends_. "I think I might cry." I whine as Widow chuckles silently. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" "It was  _your_ idea to set up the camera's" "SHUT UP!!"

 

** *The Next Morning!!* **

"Reaper... Good morning." Widow greets on the drop ship, (Y/N) is quietly dozing on his lap. "It seems like....  _On dirait que vous avez eu une soirée amusante."_ Widowmaker chuckles. "What?" Reaper growls. "Oh nothing. I was just simply stating that (Y/N) Seems rather tired." She smiles and I choke on my coffee. "I mead not to point _fingers_ here-" WIDOW WHY?! "-but I believe that you are the reason why she is tired."

"I don't know what you mean....." Reaper's mask glances to the left slightly, avoiding eye contact. "Pffff. We know." I sigh into my coffee. "What?" Reaper growls. "I mean that we know that you like to lift up (Y/N)'s tail and-" Widow starts. "Hey did you guys know that the bible app is free. I think we should all take a read." I awkwardly laugh. "What are you getting at?"  


"You getting at it." I chuckle. ".... You are both lucky (Y/N) is here or else-" "Or are you lucky that she is on you lap?" why did I join Talon again? To change to world for my liking? Yeah. To help those back at home? Yep. To rise into power? Hell yes. To discuss one of the deadliest mans sex life with some... some Japanese anime cat girl? NOPE!! BUT HERE I AM!! NONE OF THE FIRST THREE HAPPENED BUT THE LAST ONE HAS TO!!

Opening my data base, I grumble something about music while putting in headphone's. Oh? Lúcio's new album? Only 19.99$?! Lets lover that to.... Hmmmm. 0$. Perfect

 

 


	18. As Quiet As A Mouse (Junkrat x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?? Im Alive ??

**3rd Person Pov.**

It was a rather sloppy move that got our favorite junkers into this situation. Should have used better disguises while checking in to some shady motel in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Oops. So WHAT they are in some maximum prison? Being kept in a some solitary confinement shit apart from each other till the death sentence. Well, that hasn't been confirmed yet. Few suits tried to strike some deal about 'Oh pleading to insanity' or- or 'We can help you if you help  _us_ '. Bah. Suits are just that, suits.

**Junkrat's Pov.**

"One more.... visitor." The guard snarled while opening the steel door that was thicker than Roadie, pokin my sides with his gun. "Oi, rather rude to be pointin that around." I giggle. The guard- Jackson- said nothing, just jabbing harder down the heavily guarded interrogation room. "If its 'nother suit, imma kill ya all." the threat is either ignored or not heard.

One of the twenty guards protecting the room opened the door before shoving me inside. "Cunts." I hiss. Inside is Roadhog in some special made cuffs to fit him, or for him to not break them. Tomato tomahto. On the other side of table is a sheila with a journal. Random doodles litter the cover, most being dicks or cats. Some of the dicks having cowboy hats on them with "Yeehaw" in a speech bubble.

Sitting down next to my dearest partner in crime, raising an eyebrow, waiting for the next bitch to start spewing some shit about how horrid we acted. Instead. she looked up with tired eyes, one a cold, calculating blue and the other a curious green. She slowly slid the dick journal across the table with a muffled  _scccrip._ The paper in red color pencil read. 

_'Ok so this isn't some shitty offer. We just want you two to join our 'organization'. Its pretty much either join us, rot here forever, or death. You choose.'_

"Well someone 'ere is a little ray of sunshine. 'Sides, we don't _do_ any organizations." Flashing a hate filled smirk. The journal was thrown back the the woman, hitting her in the chest. She only smiled again, picking the journal back up to scribble more offers in. She ripped out the piece of paper out of the journal and patted it in front of me like i'm some simple dingo.

_'Alright. We cant force you guys to do anything. Just saying- this is a get out of jail free card. Three meals a day, medical coverage, roof over heads. we KNOW about you both. we know how to protect you so you are no longer on the run. But whatever. Plus in this job you can keep doing what you do best, blowing everything sky high. But I get it. Not into this organization shit. Toodles.'_

Roadie grunted as he read over the paper, glancing at me and back at the sheila. "We'll do it." he huffed out angrily through his mask. Even the guards had SOME brain to know not to take off the mask. The woman froze, hand on the door handle, a small grin tuggin at the corner of her lips. She slowly wrote in the journal. 

_'Welcome to the club then. Play along until we get outside and then we will be home free.'_

"Wait wot?" I tilted my head in confusion. How exactly are  ** _WE_** going to casually walk out of here? She only grabbed something from her pocket and opened the door. Holding the small leather lookin thing in between her teeth, she wrote again in her journal. Showing it to the guard who instantly paled after reading. He nodded violently, hefting his gun and sprinting down the hall.  _She_ only looked at us before following the guard. Slipping another piece of paper backwards without looking to me, I grabbed it quickly like someone is gonna take it away.

_'Call me Whisper.'_

 

 


	19. Tea With Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Suggested By coasilous!! Hope You Enjoy Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Lived Bitch

** Haa What The Fuck Im Alive??? **

 

 

**Zenyatta POV.**

(Y/N) walked over with a cup of tea and a cup of coffee. Both having steam lazily floating over the side. "Here ya go, love." (Y/N) smiles as she hands me the tea. Warmth seeping through the cup. She flicked (H/C) hair out of her eyes before sitting down and smiling.

"So how was the mission?" 

Oh the mission. To go to Kings Row to defend the peaceful protests from mobs. Bringing Junkrat and Roadhog MAY have been a mistake. "Reinhardt's shield saved me from a few bricks being thrown at me. Junkrat and Roadhog did not help much. It felt as if they were going to join the mob at times." I hum as (Y/N) took a sip of her tea. "I swear if they try to do something I will bop them. Roadhog would be hard to beat but it would be worth it for you." 

Oh my human is so lovely. 

"There is no need to start violence. I would hate to be the start of yet another argument." (Y/N) and the junkers have been in many standstills on their very different views on omnics. From slurs and fists being thrown. Once, a whole office chair was whipped out of a window.

"I will argue with you right now if you say that your arn't worth protecting." She says, dead serious. A door opened behind me as (Y/N) made a face.

 

**(Y/N) POV.**

"Oh heeeeeell no." I whisper as Junkrat and Roadhog walked in, the lanky prick snarling while the fat one is peering down. Hard to tell what that one is thinking. "Greetings" Zenyatta waved and Junkrat spits at the ground where Zenny is floating. "Shut it scrap heap!! We need ta take ya to some meeting thing." The rodent screeched.

"Well, whoever sent you can go shove their foot up thei-" "Of course, give me one moment." Zenyatta interrupted. "Sorry loveliest, but it seems that I am needed to give my mission statement. I Shall be back soon." Zenny said while facing me, not seeing Junkrats filthy paw reaching towards him. Pulling Zenyatta to the door roughly, even making one of the orbs hanging by his neck rotate out of place. "C'mon C'mon C'mon I hate w-"

"Get your grimy mits off him, Rat." You huff out. Spoken more like a growl. "Oh ho ho! Look at that Roadie!! The machine fucker has somethin to say!!" Junkrat marched right on up, so close that the smell of oil and grime are probably going to stink up your clothes for a week. 

"Yeah I do!! You treat Zenny here like he is trash or just a waste of space but he is an amazing person, healer, lover, better than you in every possible way but you have to TRY to bring him down to your level!! IT'S PATHETIC AND CHILDISH!!" 

"Oh you cunt" junkrat raises his hand in the air in a striking motion, closing your eyes as you prepare for the blow that never came. Eyes slowly opening reveal... Darkness, radiating from Zenyatta. The usual gold extra arms are a swirling mess of inky purple and black. At the fingertips are long, knife-like claws. One set is curled around Junkrats offending hand. Six arms are holding Roadhog back, his strain to break free is visible. 

"Now gentlemen... There is no need for such violence." Zenyatta's voice seems.... to be coming from everywhere. "Let us go to the mission room, hmm?" Zenyatta's actual arm opened the door while Junkrat kicks and screams bloody murder as he and his bodyguard are dragged from the room. "See you in a few minutes my desert flower" Zenyatta laughs airily before the door shuts behind him. 

What the hell was that?

 


	20. So A Cowboy, A Healer, And An Archer Walk Into An Illegal Organization..... (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh So Wot If, Fuuckin Uhhhh Mcree X Reader And Then "Holy Shit Who Is That New Dude That Looks Like He Can Kick My Ass And I Would Say Thank You" Guy Joins Overwatch. How Will A Battle Field Medic And A Full Grown Man That Un-Ironically Dresses Like A Cowbow Ever Get This Guy??
> 
> McCree x Reader x Hanzo Poly Fic Cause I Love Both Of My Boi's

**(Y/N) Pov.**

 

The new and old Overwatch members alike were walking out of their planes. Reinhardt's booming laugh was echoed throughout the hanger as he scooped up Ana and Soldier: 76 in a bear hug with loud complaints from the latter.

"Jesse, he is going to crush our spines, isn't he?" You muttered to the cowboy. "It HAS been quite a few years. Besides, I know that _my_ nurse will keep me patched up." a sly smile was offered. "I'm kink shaming. Your Nurse fetish just got called out on. "

"Pffff, as if you are any better. Datin' a cowboy, shame on your kinks." Jesse laughed, the sound warm and happy. "So it's MY fault that you get your kicks by cosplaying a cowboy. In public no less. What would Ana say if she saw you like this? She would kick your ass. Then mine for allowing you to dress like that." 

"Oh now we are talking about ass-kicking you kinky b-" McCree's sentence ended in a sharp inhale. "Ok, no homo but that guy that has his titty out is hot as hell. Three O'clock."Jesse made not so subtle glances to his left. "You are pan you dumb dum- Holy fuck you right." 

The man in question had a bitter face, like some middle-aged white woman that wants to speak to your manager cause how DARE you not have dairy free lettuce or some bull shit that no one has heard about. His shirt has half of it cut off, proudly displaying a strong arm covered in blue. What appears to be a quiver full of arrows and a bow is slung across his shoulders.

"Oh fuck he is all edgy and mysterious." McCree dramatically swooned, putting all of his weight on you. "Can you not? Thaaaanks."

"Well now, we might as well introduce ourselves to the fresh meat. Startin' with that archer lookin' fella." McCree said while starting to strut over to the new guy. This is gonna be a trainwreck. 

"Howdy there darlin'. Names McCree, this lovely lady here is (Y/N)" Jesse jutted a thumb over his shoulder, the other guy just gave a sharp glare in your general direction. How nice.

".... Hanzo Shimada, at your service." 'Hanzo' gave a short nod, Jesse perked up at the "at your service part. Fuckin kink shame this man. "Ok Hanzo, welcome to the team and what not. McCree here is a sharpshooter and I'm the resident field medic and communications expert, so if you need anything just give a call." You give a wild smile. Hanzo looks like he just got slapped in the face.

"Honeybunch, let's go uh, have a quick talk in the other room. Yeah?" McCree dragged you by the arm, through a few hallways till a door that had "BAMF" proudly displayed. Under that, a sticky note that says "Bad At Making Friends :'(" Is starting to peel off. Gonna have to re-tape that later. 

"Dearest love of mine. Light to my darkness, the queen too my kingdom!!" Jesse falls dramatically on the king sized bed in the shared room. "Now ya know how my heart will always belong to you but that dang archer is somefin' else. Soooo maybe we can get kinda some t-"

"Uh, I think he was about to stab you for calling him "Darling". Maybe we shouldn't just casually say 'hey lets the three of us fuck, the more the merrier!!'. Hanzo seems like he needs to be wined and dined before 69'ed. Gotta get that classy approach." Jesse looked rather puzzled. "If... If there are three of us then how is it a 69? That's two people...." 

"So the sex part is the only thing you have to talk about. Not the courting part." dear god help this man. "Nah. 'Sides I'm a master at gettin' pretty things to stick by my side, like my hat, you a-" wait wait wait....

"Did you just put your fucking HAT above me on the pretty things list?? What the hell?!" THE HAT GETS TOP TIER POSITION OVER HIS GIRLFRIEND?! "Ya know what?? Screeeeeew" You hiss while dramatically storming out of the room.

"SUGARPIE!! SWEETPEA!! STARS TO MY SKY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!! (Y/N)!!!! COME BAAAAACK!!" Jesse McCree... Wanted Man... One of the worlds best shot... Is whining about a threeway, the new guy, and a girlfriend who is mad for reasons he doesn't complely grasp. Siiiiiiigh..

 

 

 


	21. So A Cowboy, A Healer, And An Archer Walk Into An Illegal Organization..... (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Trigger Warning For Panic Attacks

(Y/N) Pov.

 

Hanzo was an... An interesting man to say the least. At night, he is either at the practice range or is just wandering around, not saying a word but seeming to glare at everything. At meal times, Hanzo just grabs his food and goes God knows where to eat, then is missing for till dinner. What does he do in-between those meals?? In short, Hanzo is a mysterious man with a titty out at ALL times, amazing eyeliner with even better aim. I can GUESS why Jesse likes him.

Speaking of the stupid cowboy, he keeps trying to rope Hanzo into a conversation... Filled with innuendos.  Little things like:

_"Come here often, sugar?"  "Mccree... This is the cafeteria"_

_"Pretty handy with that bow, handy with anything else?" "I was raised around weapons, my bow is just a preferred choice."_

_"Ya know what they say darlin_ ' _... Save a horse, ride a cowboy." "?? I have never heard that expression."_

 

Is... Is Jesse just really bad at this? Maybe Hanzo just a pure soul? And there could be the language barrier but whatever, no one really understands Jesse anyways. Hanzo looks ready to either run or stab McCree. Better cut in before the stabbing thing happens.

"Hanzo, don't mind McCree, he's just an idiot." You say with a smirk while Jesse looks rather offended. Hanzo looks relieved that someone saved him from...  _this._ "Ah, hello Ms. (Y/N). How is your day?" Hanzo asks with a nod, placing a slab of chicken onto his tray along with a small cup of strawberries and some rice. 

"Please, just (Y/N). And quite fine thank you, what about yourself?" Hanzo still seems rather on edge around everyone, it's nice to get him talking. As Hanzo speaks of his day, Genji and Zenyatta walk in. Genji must have just done training or something cause he's out of some of his armor, revealing most of his scarred up chest, arm, and face. Poor poor Genji, I remember the day Angela peeled what was left of him off of the street and brought him in. To keep him alive, we took shifts to make sure that his heart kept pumping.

A loud clattering pulls you away from the past. Hanzo dropped his tray and is glancing around like a scared animal, fear and desperation is dancing in his eyes. "Hanzo?" Jesse asks, reaching out to the panicking man.

 Hanzo said nothing but sprinted out of the opposite doors, all eyes on him as the double doors swung to and fro.  _Shit_

"Stay here and clean this up Jesse." You say while running after Hanzo, leaving McCree whining about the mess. Halls all blurred together as the end of a yellow ribbon danced in the wind. That was the only indication of where he was going. A loud slam in a crossroad ended the chase. Hanzo is in an old room where the rookies would sleep, probably caked in dust by the lack of use over the years.

"... Hanzo??" ...no reply. "Hanzo may I come in?" ... a chocked sob is the only answer. Opening the door and doing a quick glance around revealed Hanzo in a defensive curl in one of the corners of the room. This looks like a panic attack.

"Hanzo, look at me." you mutter, slowly approaching the man. "L-LEAVE!!" He yells, tensing up like a tiger that's about to lunge for the kill. "No. Not until I can help you through this."

Hanzo is now digging his nails into his skin. "Hey hey hey, just breath with me. Yeah?" gently grabbing his hands to assure that he doesn't draw blood. Instead, he digs his nails into your palms. "talk to me, you're having a panic attack and you need to breathe. I'm not gonna go anywhere cause that would only make it worse. Trust me, this isn't my first rodeo."

Hanzo is struggling to breathe, each inhale sounding more like a choked wheeze. "Breath with my counting. Three... Two... One..." You continue to count as Hanzo starts to gain composure of himself. "C'mon, lets talk. It will help."

He doesn't say anything, clearly still trying to figure himself out. Or maybe get lost in his thoughts again. "Ok, well how about tattoos? You have yours and I have mine. See this little red circle on my pinky?" Hanzo steals a glance at the finger.

"That stupid dumb cowboy McCree has a matching one too. Supposed to represent the red strings of fate, combining you to your soulmate, or soulmates." you rattle on about the legends of the string, Hanzo seems to start to calm down somewhat.

"How about we go to your room, yeah? Get out of this dusty old place." You smile while getting up, offering a hand down to him. He still looks rather dazed, but still shakily takes the helping hand. The attack seemed to take a lot out of him as he leans against you. Eventually, we enter his room. Hanzo sits down on his bed, eyes looking so so empty.

"Let me get you some water. Even if you don't drink it now you'll want it later." You mutter while grabbing a cup from his nightstand, putting cold tap water in it before placing it back. "Do you need anything else? Like do you want me to grab you some food or anything from the cafe? There is gonna be leftovers."

Hanzo said nothing, shaking his head no. "Ok ok, do you want me to leave?" a nod this time. "If you need anything, just give me a call and I will be right over." Hanzo says nothing while I walk towards the door. 

Softly shutting the door and listening for another panic attack, but there was nothing. Only silence. 


	22. High School Heart Aches Part 2 (Hanzo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Asked For More Of This So Here Ya Go ;33

Genji's POV

 

"This is my brother Hanzo everyone. Please do not make him cry." Dear God Hanzo is going to kill me. There are a couple smirks from McCree, Lucio and (Y/N) but also an angry glare from Hanzo. The rest of the lunchroom table just gave a quick nod before returning to the unholy thing that was on the trays from the cafe.

"Nice to meet you. Word of warning, the lunch can and will give you food poisoning. Poor Victoria was out last year for a week." Tracer sighed, everyone hummed for the girl. "What?" I tilted my head. 

"Yeah, she left this year, couldn't stand the pressure and all. And then that rumor that started ab- No, nevermind. Let's just honor her." Lucio picked at what seems to be a lump of potatoes with his fork. "What type of school is this?" Hanzo asked, disgust in his voice. "Public school." (Y/N) Piped up. Everyone gave a dry chuckle, except for McCree who was looking behind everyone. "Juliett, Six O'Clock."

Everyone tensed except for Hanzo and I. Who is Juliett?? "Oh _heeeeeeello_  everyone!! Oh and Genja and Hando!! My my, what are you two doing with these rejects? Why don't we walk and talk, no?" A preppy, fake high pitched voice sang out. Hanzo and I turn to see the girl from the other day, Jeni. Behind her is a small posse of girls that are wearing at least 5 pounds of makeup each and clothes that are probably against the dress code.

"It is _Hanzo_ and _Genji_." Hanzo hissed out. "Whatever let's just go away from these jokes." Jeni reached to grab my arm. "Uhm, I think the fuck not." (Y/N) stood up. "And sweetheart the only joke here is you if you think you can just whisk away the new guys. Besides, you probably just want to suck the souls out of them like how you suck on d-" (Y/N) started, but Jeni's shrill shriek stopped her.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST LET SUCH AWFUL THINGS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOU BITCH?!" Jeni is getting red in the face. "How can you let such awful things INTO your mouth?" (Y/N) tilted her head like a puppy that was asked if they want to go for a walk. Hanzo laughed. That is the real shocking thing out of this encounter.

Long, fake nails dig into my arm hard enough to break the skin. "Now why don't y'all just keep walkin. I'm sure that these gentlemen can choose who they want to talk wit'." McCree props his head on his elbow, a lazy smirk on his face, clearly amused by the little cat fight.

Jeni digs her nails in one more time before letting go with a big huff. "You two." Jeni glares at Hanzo and I. "Make your choice right now." Her eyes are filled with hate, clearly having a history with (Y/N). I feel as if this decision has more meaning than just sitting at a lunch table. "I shall stay here." Hanzo gives the blond a dark look, Jeni's face is a fine firetruck red now. "Bro's before hoe's" I lean on Hanzo's shoulder lovingly, who tries to shake me off. I love him so  <3

"You are making a big mistake...." Jeni is trying to sound and look intimidating, all fluffed up like a wet cat. "The only mistake here is you." someone walking past muttered, getting approving howls from Junkrat and a laugh from Lúcio. Jeni and her little crew stalked away, tensions high and a post ready to be made on tumbler.

"Anyways. Hanzo its an absolute pleasure to meet you. As you know from the other day, Jeni is an absolute horror and must be avoided at all costs. Can I see your schedule real quick?" (Y/N) asks while Hanzo seems rather confused by the whole encounter. He handed over the paper with no complaints and (Y/N) looks through. 

"Ok ok we have chemistry together!" (Y/N) beamed. "W-wait what?" Hanzo stutters. "Yeah, the third block and then you have financial math with McCree."

Hanzo, this pure fool thinks was a pickup line. I Swear to GOD I can and will die from holding in my laughter. Thankfully, it seems that (Y/N) didn't pick up on the miscommunication. Or is she did she is sparing Hanzo from even more embarrassment. 

This is going to be such an awkward, long year. I can't wait to see how badly Hanzo messes up!!

 


	23. High School Heart Aches Part 3 (Hanzo x Readers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check The Bottom For Some Important Information After Reading.

**Hanzo POV**

 

As (Y/N) and I are walking through the halls with McCree and 'Roadhog', (Y/N) suddenly stops, making me nearly crash into her back. Another girl is cooly walking towards us, a large pink jacket is slung across her shoulders and murder in her eyes, bright pink 'whiskers' are painted on their face. She is also wearing what Genji would call _-Ahem-_ 'booty shorts'.

"Well well well. If it isn't little miss (Y/N) walking around in **MY** hallways like she owns the place." The new challenger places a hand on her hip. "Oh Song, how was your, _ah_ , leave? Let me guess, filled with some shitty game and another ten bags of chips?" (Y/N) copies the pose cockily, all but saying 'try me' with her body.

'Song' scoffs. "And I heard around that you took in a few new boy toys." Song gives a boring look towards me. I step forward and open my mouth but McCree pulls me back, whispering something about not interfering. 

The pink girl and (Y/N) are slowly walking closer, both in a standoff position. Suddenly, "AYYYYYYY!!!" "AHHHHHAAHHH!!!!" Both girls open their arms for a hug, meeting halfway in the hall. What the hell?? Is this girl not part of Jeni's 'friend' group????

"Hanzo!! This is my dearest friend Hana 'D.Va' Song!! Come introduce yourself!! If you want to be part of the group you have to get through to this bitch!!" (Y/N) sounds happy, almost fond while calling the girl a bitch. Are... Are all American's like this?? This D.Va is looking me up and down rather expectingly. Better go greet her before I am kicked out of the group. When did I even officially join??

"Shimada, Hanzo Shimada." I greet with an open hand. "Song, Hana Song. Please call me D.Va however." D.Va takes my hand, nearly crushing it. I try not to cring ad the small girl attempts to break all of the bones in my fingers. She is really trying too.

"Hanzo is in our science class along with his brother Genji, and we can't leave alone for too long cause they already got on Jeni's shit list." (Y/N) practically beams. _Pretty_. "Ohohoh!! And this is what, your third day? I'm impressed!! I didn't get on her list till the second month. Please do tell me what you have done to the prissy princess of our school." D.Va slings her arm around my shoulder in a way that reminds me of Genji, I try not to be rude so I don't shake her off.

"Before we go into that however, (Y/N)!! I HAVE to tell you what this stupid IDIOT said to me the other day on mic, c'mon." D.Va removes her arm from my shoulders and then places it on (Y/N)'s. The two walk down the hall while chatting and laughing, people parting for them as if they really DID own this hallway.

Does everyone own a different place, groups fighting over the areas like angry animals? Everyone seems to be in a group, each 'pack' ranging from mutts to angry wolves. Do different friend groups even interact peacefully? What if one person is in two different groups?? I must ask Genji about this later, he might know.

Roadhog grunts before splitting off and going down a staircase that is off from the hall, leaving McCree and I. "So... Are they a... ah... a thing?" I ask casually... I try to ask casually... I am bad at this... Please help.

"Hmm? D.Va and (Y/N)? Naw, they are just best friends and what not. Practically sisters." McCree chews on a lollypop stick, having it switch from side to side of his mouth. "But I wouldn't try to bother D.Va much. Her and Lúcio both are inta' each other but they are both too chicken shit to do anythin'. Have been for years." McCree finishes. I hum thoughtfully. 

"Aaaaaaand it just so happens that (Y/N) Is siiiiingle." McCree says in a sing-song tone and hip bumps me, nearly making me fall into some poor soul that is rushing around.  "Why would I care?" I straighten myself out, feeling a light blush burn across the tips of my ears.

"Sweatpea, ya look at her like how Jack used to look at Reyes before they got together. And luckily for you, I am the best wingman in this school so I gotcha!" McCree smiles smugly. Dear lord it's the American Genji.

"Before I try to get in a... relationship I would rather figure out how this school works. Everyone seems to act friendly to people they hate and act terribly to people they are friends with. I do not understand." McCree and I walk into the Financial Math room, sitting down in the back corner.

"Dang, where did ya even go before this hell hole?" McCree asks. "Genji and I were homeschooled," I answer. How does that have anything to do with my questions? "Ah that would explain it. Well, lemme give you some lessons darlin'. Lesson one, the people." McCree begins to ramble. Perhaps this was the worst person to ask. 

"So everyone belongs into a squad, friend group, pack whatever ya want to call it" it seems that I was right about the pack thing. "some people can be in multiple, or not be one at all. Usually, new people have torn apart cause everyone wants fresh meat." McCree whispers while the teacher begins to talk.

"But i'm not the best at explanin. Come to my house this weekend and I can show ya a move that will make it clear. Come to this address around _Hiiiiiiigh noon~_. Bring ya brother too." McCree slips me a small piece of paper with his address. It seems that I have officially obtained one friend it seems.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They Totally Watched 'Mean Girls'.
> 
>  
> 
> And Here Is My Tumbler If Ya Don't Want To Leave A Comment On Here Or If You Don't Have An Account <33  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-broken-mirage


	24. Deal With The Devil  Pt. 4 (Reader x ???????)

**Mercy POV (BET YALL DIDNT SEE THAT COMING!!!)**

 

Everyone seemed rather tense. Yes, we got attacked in the middle of the night but that is to be expected every once in a while. Ja- Soldier: 76 is talking about Videl being the reason why while I am patching up a stray shot that went through his shoulder.

"That we get this new "Recruit" and then raided less than 8 hours after their arrival. Plus the idiot burned precious information that could have been used." He growls. "Well, she did say that it was for her men. Perhaps we just need to get to know her, no?" I hum, Jack huffs.

"Also Videl brought me her dog to patch up while she was bleeding!! After I took in the poor puppy, Videl stalked off to, ah, _find_ more intruders." Mishka is sleeping now, under sedatives because the dog wanted to find Videl while on the operating table. Thankfully, nothing was punctured and the bullet came out with ease. Such an adorable dog!! 

"So you were treating _**A DOG**_ while we were being attacked?! You could have been healing us or giving cover fire!!" 76 Roared, flinching when I tightened the bandages a tad too tight. "Yes. And you wish for me to leave the poor dear to bleed out and suffer?" The bandage is turning a little red here and there. Good.

Soldier said nothing but got up and stalked off, angry muttering following him. "Be sure to change the bandages and not to strain the wound or the stitches will break!!" I Call after him happily.

Walking over to Mishka to find that she is awake, sad chocolate eyes are staring into mine. "Oh poor baby!! Who was the bad person that did this to you?" I coo while petting the dog, who attempts to lick my hand. A quiet series of knocks makes Mishka's ears stand up straight, she is baring her teeth. "Come In!!"

Videl walks in, clothes covered in blood. I Thought she only had a wound on her arm?? A loud thumping draws my attention back to the dog that is on one of the bed, Mishka's tail is slamming into the wall with such force I am afraid that she will hurt herself. Mishka is wiggling as if she is going to leap out of the bed to greet her owner. 

"Mishka, stay before you hurt yourself." Videl says with a warm smile. Mishka lays back down but her tail is still going absolutely wild. "Doctor, I see that my dog is well." Videl crouches to the dogs level, getting attacked with kisses from the pup.

"Well Mishka here took a bullet to the abdomen but nothing was hit, I just needed to take out the bullet and give her some sedatives so she wouldn't run off looking for you!" I say with a smile. Videl starts to make baby talk at the dog, smushing her face while Mishka thrives in the attention. _Cute_.

"Thank you... If you need anything it is done." Videl pats Mishka's head. "I... I Do not understand I am afraid."

"You have saved my dearest companions life. If you need anything then I shall do it. Say the word and it is done." Videl looks me dead in the eyes. She looks so young, but... she is a dangerous gang leader that could probably have this place blown off the map from a single phone call.  _Lieber Gott_

"Hahaha, I am... I am sure that I am fine!! I am just doing my job after all!!" I awkwardly laugh. "Your job is to save lives. Mine, in a way, is to take lives. You are a miracle worker and a saint,  _Erinnere_ dich an diese _Unterhaltung, Doktor_. Now when can I take Mishka back?" Videl asks. Did... Did she just speak German??? A-and call me a saint?! DEAR GOD SHE IS ACTUALLY THANKING ME FOR BEING A HEALER!!  

"M-Mishka can be taken back tomorrow morning. I must check on how she does overnight with the sedatives." I raise my clipboard to cover a slight blush. She THANKED me!!

"I understand, thank you." Videl gives Mishka another pat on the head before standing up, making the dog whine. "Don't worry my dearest, I shall be back tomorrow morning." Videl turns to walk out, making Mishka whine quietly.

"W-Wait!! What about your wounds?" I call after her and she stops. "Already treated it, and this isn't all my blood." Videl says without turning, then continues to walk out.  _Remember Angela, that was a criminal you were just talking too, one that openly admitted that she has OTHER PEOPLES BLOOD ON THEM!! However... Videl did seem rather serious about the whole 'repayment' thing... Perhaps..._

Mishka huffs and puts her snout on my arm, annoyed by the lack of pats going on. "I see why you like Videl, _und ich_ kann sehen _,_ warum _sie_ dich liebt _!! Netter_ kleiner _Hund!!"_ I scritch behind  ****fluffy ears, nearly getting smacked by a tail that is going a hundred miles per hour.

 


	25. All Is Fair In Love And *Gang* War (Hanzo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is While Genji And Hanzo Are Still Young Lads And Are Still In The Clan
> 
> Everyone Here Loves Hanzo He Is Like, One Of My Top Three Requested TBH. Here Is A Bit Of Backstory, Hanzo And You Are In Different Yakuza, Pretty Much Different Gangs. Enjoy Everyone <33
> 
> And This Was Requested By Neko-San

**Hanzo's POV**

It was all Genji's fault. As it always is. Now he is trying to hold in his crying laughter while father and a leader of a different Yakuza are talking of a more 'diplomatic' solution than just a shootout. Perhaps some background information is needed?? Of why Genji is turning red while struggling to keep in a howling laugh while a rather special guest is calmly sipping tea across the table from us.

 

**About 2 Months Ago~**

"Genji I do not wish to go out with you to some whore den." I sneer. "Brother it is just a club!! And if any 'whores' are there then I will swoop in and save you!! I am such a nice brother, no?" Genji smirks. "Ah, my dearest little brother is to get a new disease other than me. I _truly_ thank you" I say with a low, mocking bow while Genji laughs. "It is a deal then!!"

We snuck out with ease, as I am making sure that the window is closed but not locked while Genji chuckled is infuriating. Creeping from shadow to shadow was easy enough while the guards looked at their phones. A Few even seems to be asleep. Pathetic.

The lively streets have people bumping into one another. Genji takes a sharp left into a rather large tough looking bouncer. "I.D, little man." Growls the large man, literally bending down to get into our faces. A silent standoff happens for a long ten seconds before both men break out into laugher, Genji patting the man on the back while the bouncer opens the door to the club. I follow with a confused expression.

Inside is a mixture of inky blackness and dark blues with purple dancing around the people. There are crowds of drunk girls waiting to swarm some poor soul into their claws. Some poor soul like Genji, who is already walking towards the giggling group with confidence in his steps and arms open. Coming here was a huge mistake. Might as well drink whatever cheap swill they are selling at the bar.

The bartender looked rather bored when I sat down on one of the stools. The music and conversation seems to be quieter here somehow. The bartender leans forward with an expecting look. "Sake, please." I sigh. "And you?" The bartender asks. What?

"A martini if you would. Thank you." A rather flirty voice next to me says. Glancing over reveals a woman with a rather tight black dress that has golden patterns of roses. Matching golden bracelets are on her wrists, (H/C) hair is woven into a braid. "You know, it is rather rude to stare." Her voice is like the finest silk. Realizing what she said, I quickly look away but an airy chuckle turns me right back around.

"It's (Y/N). And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." (Y/N) says with a smirk without fully facing me, face straight ahead while a curious eye on me. "Ah, where are my manners, I am Hanzo Shimada. And the pleasure is all mine." I cooly say. Nice recovery time too. Perhaps some of Genji's charm has begone to rub off on me. 

Our drinks arrive, being placed in front of their respective owners. (Y/N) places a delicate hand on her drink, bring it up to blood red lips. Lowering the glass, (Y/N) looks at me dead on, maintaining eye contact. "Hanzo~ what did I say about staring~" That silk voice says in a sing-song voice, clearly amused. "Please excuse me, it is hard to focus on anything else than you." it might have been a trick of the lighting but perhaps that is a faint blush I see.

"I admit, that was good." (Y/N) smiles, shaking her head slightly. "So why is someone as lovely as you in a place such as this?" I ask, taking a sip from my drink. "My friend dragged me out here. She gave me this dress, saying that it looks good on me." (Y/N) responds. "Then I must say, your friend is absolutely right." A smile is pulling at those red lips again.

Some drunken fool ruins the moment, sloppily wrapping an arm around (Y/N)'s waist and slipping lower. I am not sure if that part is intentional or not. Rage burns through me like a hot fire. "H-h-heyyyyyy leeets get outa here. Me and you's. C'mon you look like you neeeeees some di-" Before the drunken can finish his sentence, a loud smack is heard, all but cutting the music and shocking the man and I.

The slap nearly made the man fall off of his seat as (Y/N) stands up, hands curled into fists. "You dirty PIG!! I swear I have half a mind to gut you!" (Y/N) is practically radiating anger, the people around us have gone silent and are watching. Some of the women that have been watching the whole ordeal unfold are nodding in agreement. The man is still somewhat phased from the hit, but flexes and looms over (Y/N).

"Yo-you bitch!" the man slurs while (Y/N) calmly reaches into her purse, pulling out a tube of lipstick. I can only await what will happen next, everything is running like a play and if I am needed, I shall stop the buffoon.

Taking off the top of the lipstick tube reveals a knife instead, quicker than a cobra (Y/N) places it on the man's cheek. "Listen here you swine. When I said that I would gut you, it was not an empty threat~" She purrs, dragging the blade across his face. Fear is dancing in the man's eyes, no one in the crowd tries to make a move. Whatever sense the man didn't drink away told him to run, and so he did.

Placing the knife back into her purse, (Y/N) sighs before taking another sip from her martini. That... that was strangely arousing. "So, (Y/N) at risk of sounding too forward... and to risk being stabbed, perhaps we can leave and find somewhere more quiet to talk." I smile. "Hanzo my dearest I would love that." (Y/N) stands up, eyes sparkling the whole time. 

 

**To The Here And Now~  
**

Ever since that night at the bar, (Y/N) was a regular appearance in my life. From the two of us talking about our days to random nights sharing our beds and bodies. Not once. NOT ONCE did I ever get her last name. (Y/N) (L/N), the sole heiress to a rival Yakuza. Genji has caught us a few times in some rather... bad times but to him, she is just a random girl. He is used to random girls sleeping with him and being caught. 

"Hanzo, Genji," Father says in his business voice. "I would like you two to take Miss (L/N) here for a tour of our estate. She is an honored guest and shall be treated as such. Is that clear?" Father asks, his tone holding a threat that if Genji and I mess up then we are going to get killed. Probably. "Yes father. Please come with us." I stand while Genji sprints out of the room.

(Y/N) stands as well. "Shall we, Mr. Shimada?" She meets my eyes, laughter dancing in them. If our fathers knew what has been going on then there would be hell to pay. The two of us walk out while our fathers continue to conduct business. A short walk away we find Genji, hunched over and wheezing. "HANZO!! Y-YOU ARE FUCKING THE ENEMY YAKUZA'S DAUGHTER?!? THIS IS P-PERFECT!!" Genji's laughter starts up again. 

"Be quiet!" I hiss, hopefully, no one has heard his annoying squawking. "It is rather funny." (Y/N) chuckles. "How fate has aligned to bring two criminal empires together without either knowing~" She swoons dramatically, Genji has tears of amusement running down his face.

"I. Absolutely. Hate. Both of you." I sigh deeply, storming down the hall while the two morons call after me. 

 

 


	26. So A Cowboy, A Healer, And An Archer Walk Into An Illegal Organization..... (Part 3)

**Hanzo POV**

 

Nearly every day that I have spent locked up in my barren room, (Y/N) came by. Often having offerings of food and water. It must be a medic thing I suppose, keeping everyone alive and well-fed. It has been three days and the dull grays of the walls are starting to annoy me. Perhaps it's time to practice again, the storm bow is sitting int he corner, waiting to be used... And the shower is waiting to be used as well...

Stepping into the side bathroom and stripping down while the water flows, slowly heating up, I step in. By the time I get out, steam is everywhere, some of it trying to escape through the crack in the door. Yelling was heard from the hallways as well. Must be quite the argument if I can hear it.

Stepping into the bedroom, the shouting match grew as stomping footsteps came closer to the door. It almost sounds like (Y/N) and the masked man from the other day. The one with the red visor. 

"HE HAS BEEN IN HIS ROOM FOR THREE DAYS!! WE NEED A SNIPER AND HE IS OUR ONLY OPTION!!" Red visor yelled.  "WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!! YOU TREAT A BROKEN LEG WITH REST AND CARE, YOU DON'T WALK ON IT AND MAKE IT WORSE!! ITS THE SAME WITH EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL ISSUES!! RUN THE FUCK UP JACK!!" (Y/N) screamed back. 

'Jack' stormed into the room, nearly breaking down the door. Low and behold, red visor and (Y/N) are there. "Get. Out." I growl, tightening the towel around my waist. (Y/N) politely looks away but Jack stands firm. "You have been out of service for three days. We needed a sniper for the last mission but (Y/N) wanted to wait for you to come out on your own. Now HURRY UP AND GET READY!! YOU ARE ON THE NEXT MISSION AND THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN 50 MINUTES!!" Red visor shouts before marching out.

"Hanzo you don't have to go if you don't feel up to it." (Y/N) sighs, glaring at the hallway where the marching faded off. "I was going to go practice before I was... Interrupted. I am fine to go on a mission." I say while going through the small bureau. "... Ok, I'm on the roster too so if you need anything just give a shout and I'll be there in no time." (Y/N) says before walking out, closing the door behind her. 

 

***Time Skip***

The low hum of the ship was almost calming, except that everyone else was fussing around. (Y/N) was shooting glares at Soldier 76 and concerned ones at me. McCree was trying to ask why she was so upset. The pink haired woman, Zarya was complaining to Junkrat about the Omnics in Overwatch, Junkrat agreed wholeheartedly. When McCree realized that (Y/N) wasn't going to give in, he walked over to me with a sigh and sits down.

"Hey sweetpea, ready for your first official mission?" McCree asks while chewing on the unlit cigar. Smoking is such a filthy habit, Genji would smoke from time to time, attempting to look cool. "I am unaware of the details of the mission. I only had a few minutes to get dressed before we left."

"Well, its somethin' about Talon wantin' to grab a shipment of weapons that's goin' into Austan, Texas. The run of the mill 'take them out before we are taken out." McCree casually slung his arm behind my shoulders, resting on top of the seats brim. I thought that he was with (Y/N)? Then why the arm thing?? Perhaps he is being friendly?

"Hmmm. Is there any other information?" I ask the strange cowman. "Somethin' about a gang? I don't know, I just skimmed through the details." McCree shrugs with his other shoulder. "Just  _skimmed_ through? That information is valuable and can help save our lives." I hiss. I refuse to die because this fool is not aware of what is going on. "Eh, I have faith that (Y/N) can get me patched back up."

"A simple battle medic cannot cure death." I huff. "Yeah but a simple battle medic can raise hell before anything happens to us." McCree laughs, getting the attention of (Y/N) who waves and smiles before going back to scolding Zarya and Junkrat for being robo-racist. This mission is probably going to end poorly.

A pleasant *Ding* stopped all conversation. - **Now** **Arriving At Austin, Texas.-**  Athen chimed in as the ship landed. "Alright. We are going to be assuring that Talon doesn't get the shipment here." Soldier 76 said while circling a shady looking building on the holo map. "Hanzo and Junkrat will be here on the roofs. Zarya, McCree and I will wait and guard shipment. (Y/N), go where ever you feel needed. Alright, communicators on and let's Go!!" Soldier barked.

As everyone separated into their teams and got into position, (Y/N) was muttering seemingly random things, quiet enough so specifics were not heard but it was clear that she is talking. "So, arrowman." Junkrat started. Siiiiiigh "Wot was with the whole runnin' out of the cafe the other day?" The tips of his hair is burning bright against the inky darkness of night, making a beacon to any enemies. 

"Keep quiet and alert. Especially you,  _Jamison_." (Y/N) whispered, Junkrat flinched at the use of his real name. "Movement ahead." Soldiers gruff voice drowned out (Y/N)'s. Readying my bow, I wait. "At least twenty to our left," McCree adds in. "Let's try to do this quiet."

'Quiet' is not the best strategy for this team. A cackling manic to my left and a normally shouting Russian is in the shadow of the building. "Leave this to me." I take aim, there are two creeping close to McCree's spot.  _THWUNK!!_ Arrows found their marks, dropping the men without much noise. "Uh, yeah, I see a big fuckin' bomb." (Y/N) sighs.

"Then I think we need to really interfere now then!!" Junkrat laughs and fires five bombs into a now shouting group of Talon grunts. Whatever element of surprise we had is gone now. Everyone sighs.

Rounds were traded, the grunts are barely landing any shots. As they look up to make pot shots at Junkrat and I, the ground team starts to shoot and vice versa. Zarya was the first to truly get shot, right through the stomach. "Zarya is Hit!" Soldier said. (Y/N) rushed over and two tiny orbs appeared floating by her head. Golden lights erupted from the orbs while (Y/N) fiddled with something out of sight. Within seconds, the tank was back up.

"Hanzo, Junkrat. Movement in the building, keep an ear out." (Y/N) speaks into her con before dashing back into the shadows, a battle rifle in her hands once Zarya gives an ok. The door to the roof started to shake as it was pounded on, Junkrat nodded before jumping off of the ledge, pulling me down with him. Midair he throws one of his mines and lands us onto a shorter building.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shout at him, watching as around 18 grunts stormed the previous roof. "Shuts it Hannie!! I just saved our hides!!" Junkrat gestures wildly with his arms, nearly smacking me in the face. "See?!" The manic pulls a detonator out of his raggedy shorts, probably found in a landfill with the rest of him. Men shout as the abandoned building goes up in flames.

"Do not do it again." I huff. One wrong move and we could be in the fire with those other poor souls. "Police inbound, we gotta go." McCree says while shooting off any stragglers. Zarya is shielding (Y/N) while she patches up Soldier 76. With adrenaline fading, everyone got back into their seats as the ship went off. "Sniper, your shoulder is bleeding." Zarya nodded to the infact bleeding shoulder.

(Y/N) Was up in an instant, nimble fingers fluttering over the wound, barely making contact to the sluggishly bleeding wound.

"Seems mostly like sharpel, easy to remove but it will hurt. Jesse may I see your flask?" she says while her hand making a gimmie motion. McCree sighed but handed over the metal container. "You may want to take a sip or two, my heal bots are on rest and we don't have the  luxury of anesthetic." (Y/N) handed the flask over to me. Great. 


	27. The Forgotten Sister (Party 3?) (Reader x ????)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAGON TUTORIAL!!!
> 
> Udon and Soba Are Hanzo's
> 
> Ramen Is Genji's
> 
> And The Lovely Noodles Is All Yours

**(Y/N) POV**

 

The Noodle Live stream was a huge hit. People donating money for new toys while leaving comments about how damn cute the  ~~all-powerful and dangerous spirits that kill. not to mention that sometimes they kill for shits and giggles~~ little lizards are. Udon and Soba whined and protested whenever Hanzo would try to demand them to return to him. Genji doesn't care as long as Ramen doesn't destroy anything. The green dragon is usually seen with Zenyatta but that's beside the point. They are free to wander as they please.

"Awww look at what someone sent in!!" D.Va cooed, picking up Udon with one hand and holding what seems to be a pair of fake bunny ears hot glued to a headband. D.Va happily plopped the headband in Udon's mane before I could scream at her. 

Soba growled and started to violently thrash around, body growing and expanding as they start to show some of their full potentials. Catlike hisses became an angry thundering boom. All other dragons started to panic as well, Ramen started phasing through the walls as Noodles curls up and bares their fangs. Soba flashed up and grabbed the headband off of their twin, who froze before lunging at the accessory, tearing it to shreds. Udon is easily the size of a fully grown Clydesdale and shows no sign of shrinking anytime soon.

The room is in a fragile silence except for the sounds of fabrics being torn and ripped to shreds. The twitch chat was almost non-existent from how fast everyone was collectively losing their shit. "So uh, don't put anything on Udon? Ramen as well." You shakily smile, Lucio only mutters _"...Uau ... Isso foi assustador ..."_

"WELPS!! STREAM OVER!!" D.Va quickly shuts off her webcam before turning off her computer. Hanzo and Genji were the first to break down _(the already broken)_ door, feeling the panic and anger coming from their companions. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hanzo yelled, Udon looked up, white fluff hanging from phantom jaws before they drop it into a fine pile of white dust.

"I-I uh, put something o-on Udon?" D.Va stuttered, flinching and curling on herself from the harsh glare Hanzo gave. Udon whined lowly before weaving in between Hanzo's legs, much like a cat. 

"These are  _DRAGONS,_ not something to decorate." Hanzo picked up Udon before walking out, Soba following. Genji said nothing but Ramen is wavering, threatening to disappear completely. Noodles is curled up in a small ball, teeth bared and claws catching the light threatening. "So I think that my dearest sister here needs to educate everyone about dragons." Genji sighs before walking off.

D.Va and Lucio are looking at you rather expectingly, only to get a shrug. "Well, don't put anything on them??"

 

**D.Va's POV**

 

"Well, don't put anything on them?" (Y/N) awkwardly smiled, Noodles is still in a defensive position, looking ready to launch into an attack at any time. "Soba was ready to kill us!!" Lucio shouted and I nod in agreement. 

"Well it's not MY fault!! D.Va you gotta ask about these things first!! Look at my poor itty bitty Noodles is are scared." (Y/N) coos, picking up the dragon who hissed in response. "Oh I know I'm such a bully!! Oh boo boo booo~"

Noodles lashed out and jumped ont- No, _INTO_ (Y/N)'s leg, the tattoo glowing before fading back into its normal colorings. "I uh- I have to go." (Y/N) Mutters before running out, pain etched onto her face. Lucio and I look at each other before trailing after her. (Y/N) is standing in the middle of the training room, she is the only one in the usual busy room. 

 _ **"マイティ・イースト・ドラゴン、コールにお答えください!!"**_ (Y/N) called out, her voice echoing in the room. Nothing happened.  _ **"マイティ・イースト・ドラゴン、コールにお答えください!!"**_ She tried again.  _ **"マイティ・イースト・ドラゴン、コールにお答えください!! マイティ・イースト・ドラゴン、コールにお答えください!!"マイティ・イースト・ドラゴン、コールにお答えください!!"**_ Each call was more desperate than the last.

"FUCK!" (Y/N) screamed, punching a random training bot. Sparks and wires flew out of its chest from the hit. A low, animalistic growl filled the room. Lucio and I gasped, hiding behind the door even more as (Y/N) Huffed. The growling continued before erupting into a shout. The noise seemed to fill our heads, there is no origin of the growling. "THEN SHOW YOURSELF!!" (Y/N) demanded.

 Shimmering purple floated high above (Y/N), stretching out and features started to define. Sharp claws and a large lion-like mane first emerged. Then Noodles snake-like body wavered. The growling and hissing returned full force. "I know I know. But they wouldn't!! He would never allow it. Not again." (Y/N) opened her arms and Noodles whined, lowering its head into her arms.

"What??" Lucio whispered. "I don't know? Maybe it's a dragon thingy?" I muttered back. Noodles groned before lifting up, circling in the air while slowly shrinking back down into the 'noodle dragon' size. Noodles gave another sigh before twisting around (Y/N)'s shoulders. "And it is awfully rude to spy." She sighs, glaring at the door that Lucio and I are hiding behind.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!" Lucio shouted, running out from behind the door, and tripping over himself slightly before going who knows where. 

 

**(Y/N) POV**

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!" Lucio yelled, fell over, then ran away. Classy. D.Va is staring at where her partner in crime just bailed on her. Taking this time to walk forward and to slam the door closed, making the girl jump. "Well? Anything to say?" You ask, arm against the door making you nearly cover the star who is currently blushing. "W-well I uh, um... Oops?" She shrugged, smiling awkwardly. 

Leaning in closer so the two of you were nearly touching noses and humming quietly. D.Va took in a sharp breath and blushed even more, her half-lidded eyes seem so focused on your face. "Ok then." You step back and D.Va seems to be slightly disappointed. While walking away, you notice that Lucio dropped something in his desperate escape. These two wouldn't last one day if they were spies. 

Picking it up and pocketing it D.Va _finally_ seems to snap out of her trance, running after you while saying something in Korean. 

 


	28. A Rats Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Someone Suggested This Forever Ago About Junkrat Being All Pranky And Everything (Im A Slut For Prank Wars)
> 
> Hugs N Kisses If You Are The Person Who Suggested This Is Still Readin

**(Y/N) POV**

 

There is a defining moment for nearly everything in life. When did you realize that it was time to grow up, who your friends would be? How you shall grow into your future and how everything will affect you differently and then make progress to better yourself after a moment. Everyone can give a defining moment, friends, lovers, enemies and so on.

The defining moment of Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes was with an old pair of sweatpants, an ass smack, and sooty handprint. 

 

It was a 'Game' Winston said. That there would be paint pellets instead of our usual bullets. Everyone had their equipment modified for the day. Some scoffed, others were exited, it didn't really matter though. A sniper would be hard to hit at a distance. The game was in a way, a hunt. Once you 'kill' your target, you obtain theirs and the game shall progress till there are two hunters left. 

Everyone trickled into the large training area, wearing clothes that had seen better days and no one would have to get their good clothes dirty. Athena making different obstacles for everyone to use however they deem fit. Anyone who got paint on them was to report to the observation deck. Where gambles would be made later on.

Athena made one hell of an arena, large walls with shattered windows to shoot out of, a few slopes leading into what seems to be a fight pit. Lovely. There was a sort of mesh wire platform that leads to a high crows nest, a perfect sniping perch. Hanzo and Ana would try to go to the tower as soon as possible. Gotta either get up there first or eliminate them.

Winston and Bastion are already on the observation deck, waiting to give the go-ahead to begin. That Bastion is something else really, often found in the garden that it made and passing around different 'gifts' to everyone. Gifts like some twigs, an acorn, and sometimes if you get really lucky, a pen. Bastion has such a sweet soul when they are not trying to murder. 

"And Begin," Winston says over the com, everyone scattering to different area's as the 30 second wait period begins to countdown. All hell broke loose when the clock hit zero. 

The ladder to the top of the tower was just random metal pipes, making going up a bit of a hassle. Placing a trip wire trap behind one of the bars as insurance. First target, Pharah. The woman is currently in the air, coyly calling out for Symmetra to show himself. Deep breath. Line up the shot. And... Fire. 

The paint pellet found her side, the bright blue standing out against the brown armor that Pharah got when she was a recruit. "Parah is out. (Y/N)'s new target is Genji." Winstons' voice echoed. Shit. There goes any element of surprise. 

A loud shriek and the sound of splattering was heard below. Looking over the side of the tower revealed Mercy covered in paint and holding onto the bar that was rigged. Again, insurance. 

Angry Japanese from one of the fight pits brought your attention back. Hanzo and Genji are in a stalemate situation. Genji with a paint roller and Hanzo holding what seems to be a Nerf bow, the 'bullets' dipped in hot pink. This is too easy, a two for one.

The brothers looked rather surprised to see the mess on Genji's armor, then said cyborg laughed when Hanzo got dinked in the back of the head. A smirk pulled at your lips. At this rathe everything should be done in about 10 minutes.

 

Everything was not done in about 10 minutes. People making pot shots at each other for about half an hour before Junkrat was the last target to eliminate. But... He is doing a damn good job at staying hidden. 

"OI STOP FUCKIN' ME!!" The shrill Australians voice came from below. His peg leg keeps getting caught in the holes of the makeshift mesh bridge. Oh come on!! He is a sitting duck as he pulls on the homemade limb. "COME DOWN AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU DRONGO!!" Junkrat screeched. Shooting at the ground around him was fairly amusing, seeing him jump while his leg is stuck.

When Junkrat started to shoot randomly however, it was time to end this. Deep breath... Line up the shot... And... "YOU FUCKIN HIT ME NIPPLE YOU CUNT!!"

"I WAS YOUR HEART!!" You shout back, trying to keep down the bubbling laughter. "THEN WHY IS MY NIP NOP LOOKIN LIKE A BLUEBERRY?!?!" Dear Lord please help me. "The winner is (Y/N). Also McCree please pay Ana fifty dollars." Winston laughs.

Climbing down the tower to see Junkrat glaring and balancing on his actual leg as to not get stuck again. "You cheated!!" He huffed. "Mmmmhm, sure I did." You shrug while walking past him. "Fine fine wotever. Good game!!" And that's when  _ **IT**_ happened.  _Smack!!_ Time seemed to slow down, heat running over your face as Junkrat cackled.

"Ha ha ha... Hey, you wanna know what my favorite play is _Jamison_? The NUTCRACKER!!" You scream and kick him in the dick before stomping off, leaving that filthy god damn rat to suffer. 

 


	29. A Rats Game (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I Uhhhhh Write A Part Three Of This??
> 
> If There Is Gonna Be A Part Three Then Its Gonna Be Either The Junkrat Route Or The (Y/N) Route

**(Y/N) POV**

 

Ever since that day, it became some sort of prank war between myself and the junker. Did he put gunpowder in your tea? Yes. Did you place a trip wires all over his room? Also yes. Was all of this dumb, petty, and at some times dangerous?? Oh, fuck yes. The top two 'pranks' was when Junkrat had a toothless bear trap and put it under your blankets. That was a pleasant surprise after a ten-hour mission.

In retaliation, you replaced all of his bombs inside of a box... Then the box was placed at the bottom of the ocean... He was not very happy but neither was the circle mark of a bear trap on our side.

Mercy and Lucio are probably the worst off, having to deal with minor injuries. The worst so far is when Junkrat hit a trip wire and landed on his nose, breaking it on the landing. Mercy practically dragged the two of us into a conference room trying to make us talk it out. That went as well as expected.

"Well ya see, she started it." Junkrat crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue like a child. "Oh that is sooooo rich!! You slapped my ass and left a huge handprint on my pants!" You shout, raising your hands in the air to prove some sort of point. "WELL THERE WASN'T MUCH TA GRAB WAS THERE?!" This bitch did NOT just say that you are flat. "yoU FUCKER!!" 

That rat son of a bitch is lucky that Reinhardt is here, holding me back as Junkrat screeches and hides behind Roadhog. "YA LUCKY THAT I DON'T START THINGS WITH ANY SHILA OR I WOULD BOP YA ONE ON THE HEAD!!" Junkrat hissed from atop of Roadhogs shoulders.

"I WILL START SHIT AND FINISH IT!" You scream, blood boiling and punches ready to be thrown. "LET ME GO SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW 'LUCKY' YOU WOULD BE!!"

Roadhog only sighed before walking out with Junkrat still on his shoulders, smirking like he just won something while pulling on his cheecks to make a face. And Reinhardt was having a struggle just to hold onto you, assuring that the younger junker wouldn't be murdered today. Probably.

" _Bitte entspann_ _dich!_ Let us go to the training room, _Ja_?." Reinhardt awkwardly carried you to the training deck, asking Athena to bring out a punching bag. "I shall leave you to it then." Reinhardt smiled before leaving. The punching bag has a smug aura around it, begging to be punched just like some other things in this base.

After about fifteen minutes of kicking, punching, and at one point stabbing, the doors open. "Weeeeell well well! If it ain't the Sheila that has been causin' me so much trouble." Oh heeeeeeell no. "Leave before I actually snap and kill you." You hiss, Jamison only smirks. "Yeah welps Roadie isn' here to hold me back so I would win without a doubt."

He isn't worth it, lashing out would just give him the satisfaction. That was the train of thought until Junkrat leans over your shoulder, whispering "I won't tell Mercy why ya are so beat up~. Leave it to her imagination, yeah?"

Thrusting your elbow behind you, catching the man in the ribs, who doubled over, winded. Junkrat only glared before growling and lunging. The two of us topped over, fighting for dominance in the fight. Junkrat pinned your arms above your head, panting slightly with a crooked smirk. I wanna punch him right in his mouth. Bringing your knee's up to your chest before straightening them out, launching Junkrat before grappling him to the floor. 

Not to make the same mistake as him, placing your legs on his thighs and an elbow keeping his head down. His wrists are bound above him with one hand. "Yield." You murmur as Junkrat tries to thrash you off. "I said YIELD!" you put more pressure on his neck, face turning red from the lack of oxygen. The tips of his fingers rapidly hit the ground in a sign of submission after a few seconds.

Nodding and freeing up his hands and pulling away your elbow so he may properly breathe and leaning back. Back... into something poking your leg. "That better be your keys Trashman." Feeling a blush rush to your face.

"Wot? It's a compliment?" Junkrat smiled, wiggling his eyebrows and giving an overdramatic wink. 

 

 

 

 


	30. So A Cowboy, A Healer, And An Archer Walk Into An Illegal Organization..... (Part 3)

**Hanzo's POV**

 

"My shoulder hurts." I huff as another chunk of shrapnel is removed. "Yeah, I bet it does. We are about another hour away from base, and there I can get a small dose of anesthetic for ya. Or if you want McCree can kiss it better." (Y/N) puts down her tweezers and takes off her rubber gloves. "Y'all call?" McCree swaggers over, dramatically placing a boot on the seat next to me and putting his arm on his knee.

"Hanzo wants a kiss to make him feel better. Or your flask again, either or." (Y/N) said before walking away to clean her tools of blood. "Aw why Shimada-san, I didn't expect ya to be so forward~." McCree leaned down a little, wiggling his eyebrows. "I would prefer the flask, _cowman_." I growl and McCree laughs, the sound full of mirth as he leans backwards.

"Alright alright, I see that 'm not wanted. Just call if ya need anything sugar." McCree tips his hat before trailing after (Y/N). "Ohhhhhh arrowman!! Lookit' you gettin all buddy buddy with the lovebirds!!" Junkrat cackled, eyes darting back and forth. "I hardly see how that is your concern." I sneer back, Junkrat only laughs and Zarya gives a knowing smirk.

For the rest of the trip back, it was mainly silent, except for (Y/N) yelling at Soldier: 76 at one point for not telling her of a sprained wrist. "No one listens to the only fuck on this mission with extensive medical experience. 'Oh, by the way, I got shot in the stomach but whatever let me at them!! It's not like internal bleeding can stop me!'." (Y/N) Did a _very_ bad Russian accent, sending glares to Zarya. McCree and I huffed in amusement as the medic ranted.

 **\- Now Approaching Watchpoint: Gibraltar-** Athena cut in before turning off, the ship slowly descending. Once the ship's engines dull hum stopped, (Y/N) got up with another tired sigh. "Ok let's go get drugged up."

Everyone split off in the hanger, Junkrat and Soldier 76 going to the left while (Y/N), McCree and I went right to the med bay. Zarya was arguing with Athena on the dropship for some reason.

The dull pain throbbed in my shoulder as (Y/N) fiddled with one of the small bots that accompanied her. Walking into the med bay was like stepping into a spotlight. Everything is too bright and a cold, sterile white. "Sit down anywhere." (Y/N) Instructed. Sitting down on the beds was rather annoying as a thin sheet of paper crackled.

(Y/N) grabbed a needle and filled a quarter of it with a clear liquid. "So you won't be able to use your arm. Yadda yadda yadda. If you feel any pain or it feels uncomfortable, other than the gaping holes in your skin, talk to Mercy or I. No strenuous activities for uhhh, let's say...two days. Yeah two days sounds about right?" (Y/N) waved around the needle while she talked.

"You do not sound so sure about this." I frown at how carefree she sounds. "Well fuck you too, now hold still." (Y/N) eased the needle into my shoulder while pushing the plunger down. "Take this with you. They should speed up the healing process." McCree rolled a circular bot to me, watching with a bored expression as it fell off of the bed. "oops."

"Jesse McFucking Cree. I Know for a fact that you did not just drop my heal bot."

"Well, Hanzo was supposed to catch it."

"WITH HIS FUCKED UP SHOULDER?! YEAH GREAT PLAN THERE!! ESPECIALLY AFTER I NUMBED IT!"

McCree and (Y/N) continued to bicker back and forth. "You two are acting like children." I stand, coming between them. "He started it." (Y/N) says. "I do not care. If my shoulder is set, then I shall return to my room for the night." I Walk towards the door. Neither attempt to stop me. "Good job, you scared him away!!" was muttered as I closed the door behind me.

  


	31. The Weight Of A Look (Zenny X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A REQUEST FOREVER!!! THANK YOU SWEETOOZE FOR COMMENTING ;3333
> 
>  
> 
> TBH THIS TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE NOW I GET SO FEW COMMENTS THAT I CHECK EVERY LIKE WEEK AND THEN WHEN I DID CHECK I WAS ON VACATION WHERE THERE IS NO WIFI AND MAMA DOESNT USE A PHONE TO WRITE

**(Y/N) POV  (BTW, Reader Is A Guy In This :33)**

 

No one ever  _really_  said that you needed to lose weight, but their stares said something else. When eating, working out, just... Anything really was met with silent glances here and there when you thought they were not looking. The thing that seemed to tip everything over the edge was Widowmaker, that purple bitch. Or blue? Either way, she is a biiiitch.

 _"You know, a soldier shouldn't be so soft~. How shall you keep up with the others with a body like that?"_ She would purr _,_ a sharp smile and a glint in her eyes. "Yeah whatever, hows the husband by t-" Before you could finish the sentence, she huffed off, muttering angry French.

Well... It does take just a few seconds longer to catch up to everyone else in the drills. And that Zarya was always saying something along the lines of "Men shall be built like men, not boys." Before all but throwing a dumbbell at you. So fuckin' what? McCree was a 'mans man' but still enjoys a home baked cake every once in a while. No one comments on his stomach...

Still... I am not McCree, and never will be.

Sighing and walking away from the half-eaten meal and going to see the best person in this base, Zenyatta. The background story between the two of you has been rather sweet, the Omnic just throwing random compliments before slipping in an invitation to a date. Being an illegal operation meant that any dates were walking in the gardens, the small woods by it, and watching whatever shitty movies were in the break room. Glamor is such a strange concept now, except when Lucio or Hana get gifts. They share most of the time.

It is a simple life, a better life. Of course, there are a few people that are not rather fond of Omnics, but whatever, life is too short for such tomfuckery. But Overwatch is pretty much tomfuckery. Taking in strays left and right, half of us are on the wrong side of the law while the other half are tiptoeing on the line. 

Around this time of day, Zenny would be meditating with Genji. It's a one on one thing. But to be fair, anyone is allowed to join but no one ever does. And rumor has it that Tracer strayed too close and heard the two of them talking shit about everyone else in the base. 

Quietly opening the door to reveal master and student alike, laughing while Genji jesters with his hands. "AN-AND THEN I SAID 'WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, STAB ME??' SO THIS HUGE BOUNCER GETS ALL UP IN MY FACE WITH HANZO AND PULLS OUT A KNIFE!! OH MASTER YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HANZO'S FACE!!" Genji Shouts with a barking laugh in between his words, desperately gasping for air. 

"Am I uh, interrupting something?" you ask with a smirk as Genji jumps a little. "(Y/N)!! YOU JUST MISSED MY STORY!! WELL WHEN I WAS-" Genji starts, his hands moving yet again. "Yeah I heard the last of it, now it won't be the same. Sorry. Mind if I steal Zenny for a few?"

Genji seems to deflate a this a tad. "No problem. But you are going to listen to my stories one of these days." Genji stretches before getting up and walking out. "What is the  matter,  _मेरो प्यार_?" Zenyatta asks, slipping into Napali.

"Widowmaker." You say and he hums thoughtfully, there has been a rather petty rivalry between myself and the knock-off Spiderwoman. "What has she done now?"

"Some of that classic bullshit where the skinny girl goes after the chubby one and calls them out on it." You mutter while pinching your stomach.

"Being 'chubby' is not a problem my flower, I love you for the way you are and if someone only looks skin deep, then they have their own problems. Sometimes making them lash out at others to make them feel as bad as they do for themselves." Zenyatta coo's while hugging you tightly. "And being 'chubby' means that there is more to love about you." Damn this guy is cute.

"Thanks Zenny, you always know just what to say. And now you haver to tell me, how long was Genji's story? It seems boring." Zenyatta laughs at this, filled with mirth. "I powered down half way through." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> मेरो प्यार -Means My Love


	32. Thats The Power Of Attraction (M! Zarya x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Requested By Scarlet!! This Is Gonna Be A (male) Zarya x Reader!!
> 
> Gender Bent Zarya?? Hell Yeah
> 
> And I Will Probably Do A Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Will Be Translated Things At The Bottom 
> 
> Also I Would Die For Orisa

**(Y/N) POV**

Zarya... the man, the myth, the legend. The big buff cheese puff ™ of Russia. Everyone saw him as this huge muscle man that could pet a bear with no fear like it was a kitten, cooing the whole time... Ok, so  _maybe_ one time but still. He is just a regular person.

 

_ **~~~~~~~~Flashback 4 Months Or So~~~~~~~~** _

"Didya hear?!" Tracer blinked into the room before that would have made you jump but the brits blinking became second nature at this point. "Mmmhm? About what?" You ask through a yawn, last night was a shit show of who would clean up after dinner.

" _THE_ Zarya, Aleksandr Zaryanova is gonna join us!!" Tracer whooped happily, blinking around the room. "And your point is?" this makes Tracer stop completely. "Are you daft?! He is such a big influence 'round the world and can be a big help in battle!! I also heard that he might be able to lift a full truck over his head."

"Rumors don't make a man, actions do and honestly I could care less. You weren't this happy when Junkrat and Roadhog joined up. And they are pretty good fighters... And pretty good at making distractions. Zarya will be put in with Roadhog, right?" 

Tracer seems very panicked for some reason, deathly pale and mouth quivering slightly almost as if the words are _trying_ to escape. "Vell, I see that I am put vith the criminals now." A very deep, very RUSSIAN voice growls. Shit. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Turning around to see a shocking pink haired man that seems impossible to be able to sneak up on people, and yet here he is.

"Zaryanova _._ I meant that you seem to be a 'tank', along with our colleague, Roadhog." This is already a great first meeting. "да. I am quite the tank, no? And call me Zarya, it sounds better."  _Zarya_ flexes a little.

"Mmmhm, a tank is usually as big as their ego. 'Cept for Rein. No wait, nevermind." You mutter and Zaryanova quietly growls. " Vhat vas that, младенец?" Zarya literally leans down to get in your face. LITERALLY HAS TO LEAN DOWN. "You do know who you are talking to, да?"

"If you think I'm going to worship the ground you walk on cause you are some famous idol or whatever, then you are in for one hell of a surprise. Atlease Lucio can have some humility." You sneer and Zaryanova leans back, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I vill break you." Zarya sighs, the threat falling apart. "Want to make a bet?" you sneer. 

Tracer seems rather torn between getting help or continuing watching the show. "W-well we better get goin', huh (Y/N)? Didn't Winston want to talk to you about some upgrades on your gun? Yeah? Yeah, let's go." Tracer drags you away from the Russian man.

 

_ **~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~** _

Ever since that first fateful encounter, the Russian seemed to be trying to get onto everyone's good graces, except for the Omnics, even if Zenyatta has been nothing but kind. Pure, sweet Orisa even tried to make him a cake... Said cake was in the trash before anyone could have a slice. 

"Ah!! I am very sorry if that is against your diet, Mr. Zarya. I did not understand that some people do not eat different things because of what is in them!! I will try to correct my mistake." Orisa's eyes made the happy '^-^' shape, making Zarya scoff.

"I do not trust you filthy machines. Stay away before I turn you into the scrap you are." Zarya puffs up slightly, getting into Orisa's face. "Try to even touch my lovely girl and I swear..." You trail off, letting the threat carry itself out. He can figure it out probably. "Orisa sweetie lets go see if Bastion needs help in the gardens, no?"

Orisa walks out, looking as sad as a two-ton centaur robot can. A strong grip on your right arm forces you to stop. This bitch. "I do not see vhy you trust these  _machines_. They vill only betray us." Zarya spits out the word 'machines'. Oh, he is IN for it.

"So could I? So could literally anyone in this **ILLEGAL** base with 'international terrorists' but oh no, lets only look out for the MONK, the Omnic that is being trained to help people in society and the war machine- I get you there, but we did take away all of his bullets and Bastion only tries to attack things whenever it thinks its under attack." 

Zarya opens his mouth to say something but you don't allow him too.

"So I DARE you to even think about touching Orisa or anyone in this base, I will assure you that you won't have to worry about anything anymore. Understood?" Zarya actually has the gall to look slightly ashamed. Good. "Tak točno."

After an hour of sitting in the vegetable patch with Orisa and Bastion, nearly every drop of rage has disappeared, nearly. The peaceful twittering of Ganymede and Bastion along with some quiet conversations with Orisa was sadly interrupted by D.Va, who popped her chewing gum loudly before flinching, glancing at Bastion. 

"Well, uh... Sorry about that big guy." D.Va awkwardly places her hands in her pockets. "Anyways, (Y/N)!! Zarya is looking for you, I think he said something about an apology, something like that."

Oh hell yes. "I will be inside in a few seconds." Sighing, you dust some of the dirt off of your pants before stretching, making bones pop in protest. The hallways seem to be empty except for Mei running around with Snowball, muttering about something unheard.

Inside the training room is Zarya, Ana, and Reinhardt. The older soldiers are talking over a cup of tea, the fragile cup is comedically small in Reins hands. While the Russian was lifting weights. "Zaryanova, you called?" You call out, making the man turn with a smile.

"Ah да, (L/N)!! How are you vith those Omnics?" now the smile seems rather forced. "Very well. Orisa is still rather sad about the whole cake ordeal. Perhaps an apology is in order?"

This made Zarya frown. "I have asked you here to apologize about grabbing your arm. I vill not apologize about that  _ **вещь** " _Zarya spat that last word. "I have no idea what you just said about my darling Orisa but I will kick your ass if it was something bad." I will die for that lovely Omnic. "Stand up," you demand, Zaryanova does as told.

"Now put up your arms- no no like you are about to fight someone." Again, he does as told. "good good, now get ready to throw a punch." Ana chuckles in the back while Reins booming laughter echos around the room. "Like this?" Zarya asks, still confused. "Mmmhm."

Getting into your own fighting stance made Zarya cough and sputter for a moment, finally realizing what this was. "I von't fight you?! Zis does not seem fair!!" 

"Yeah, it would be a shame if I kicked your ass in front of  _all_ these people." You jester with your hand to Reinhardt and Ana. Reinhardt seems to be crying now, his laughter turned into breathless wheezing. Ana seems to be laughing more at the fellow soldier than us.

 

**Reinhardts POV**

Once I calmed down eventually with only few stray laughs, I look over to see (Y/N) and Mr. Zarya continued their bickering, poking and pushing each other around. (Y/N) seems to be yelling something about a cake while Zarya shouts right back in Russian. _**"Я сказал, что извиняюсь, и ты нападаешь на меня?!"**_

 

Ana seems rather bored at this point, adding in another splash of milk to her tea before lifting her arm, firing off two sleep darts. "Lights Out."

(Y/N) fell into Zarya's shaking arms, not yet giving into the sleeping dart. " **Вы...Вы змея**." Zarya stuttered as he finally fell. "Just like Jack and Gabriel before." Ana sighs, eye shining with disappointment. "Ja, they would fight for hours."

On the ground, Zarya wraps his arms around (Y/N), who only contently sighed, curling in tighter to the man. "... We should enjoy the silence while we still can. When they wake up from their naps, I doubt that they will be very happy." Ana nods to the two.

"Then shall we go to see Lucio and D.Va? They want to know about those old video games that we played." I say while getting up, offering a hand down to Ana. "A gentleman as always." She laughs.

"Only for you,  **meine Königin"**

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да- Yes
> 
> младенец- Little One/ Baby
> 
> Tak točno- Understood
> 
> вещь- Thing
> 
> Я сказал, что извиняюсь, и ты нападаешь на меня?- I said that I'm sorry, and you attack me?!
> 
> Вы...Вы змея- You... You Snake
> 
> meine Königin- My Queen


	33. Thats The Power Of Attraction- Part 2 (M! Zarya x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Translations At The Ends

**(Y/N) POV**

 

Everything is... so soft... so warm... Everything is so calming, so nice. What was I doing before this nap again? Oh yes, Orisa and Bastions in the garden. But... wasn't something after that... D.Va? Maybe... I feel as if something is missing... Like a... persoooOOOOOOHOLY SHIT!!!

The man, the myth, the robo- racist Zarya himself is being a big spoon on the worlds most uncomfortable training mat. It would do more harm than good than the floor. However, this is not really the time to think of mats, no?

"Wake the hell up." You hiss, desperately trying to scooch away, much to no avail. At least Ana could have left a blanket or a pillow, literally anything. To be fair though... The Russian is like your own personal furnace. "Aleksandr Zaryanova, it is time to get your ass off of me or 'least let me move."

" **...Я еще не хочу идти... очень тепло."** Zarya yawns, still not opening his eyes. Well, we seem to be going nowhere fast. There are a few options to get help though, grab your phone from your back pocket but risk grabbing something... Else...

Or just wait for either someone to come into the room and help, also just waiting for Zarya to wake up. Both of these options seem rather time-consuming and waiting for a while, it seems that plan A is a go.

Wriggling your arm out of a soft death grip was rather easy, just a few shimmies and part 1 is done. Part 2, awkwardly grabbing towards _something_ down there. Ripping the phone form your back pocket and unlocking it, sending a quick message to the one person that could help.

A few moments later, the tanks heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the door. Opening, it revealed- "Hello! ^-^" !!Orisa!!

"Oh my lovely girl please rescue me from this situation." You beg, holding out your free arm towards the Omnic. "Do you need me to get a healer? Or perhaps someone else that may help with a rescue. I am still rather new at this." Orisa shuffled from side to side slightly. "No no, just... Uh, pull me out please. After we can go take a walk or see Winston. Maybe call Efi, we haven't talked to her in a while."

At Efi's name, Orisa perked up. "Ok. I will try my best!!" Orisa happily said, grabbing both arms and tugging up. With a yelp, you were yanked from Zarya's grip. This seemed to startle him and finally wake him up. Somewhat.

 **"Я МОГУ ВАМ ЧЕМ-НИБУДЬ ПОМОЧЬ?!** " Zarya yelled, reaching to seemingly grab you back. "ORISA RUN!!" you shout and Orisa laughs, happily trotting as fast as she could while holding you bridal style. " **дать им сейчас!!"**

People poked their heads out from their doors, watching in slight amusement (and a few eye rolls here and there) as the Russian chased after you and Orisa. "Hey watch this!!  _One shot one kill!!"_ Doing a horrid french accent while raising a hair elastic, pulling it back and launching it at Zarya.

Everything seemed to slow for a moment as the small black elastic boinked him in-between the eyes, making Zarya stop chasing us. Orisa never stopped running, laughing the whole way as if this is a big game of tag... And it probably is at this point. 

"Can we go call Efi now?" Orisa asks as running turns into a calm pacing. "Alright alright. We can make the call either in your room or mine." You say, glancing back every once in a while just in case Zarya wants more snuggle time.

Orisa nods and turns down the left hall towards her and Bastions room. The room is filled to the brim with different plants and whatever Bastion would find interesting. A few favorites is a spool of yarn, a shirt button (shirt not included) and a huge kitchen knife. The strange thing is, it never belonged to anyone and wasn't found in the kitchen. No one knows where they got it. No one wants to ask either.

Orisa opened the door and Bastion held up a single finger to his 'face' in a shooshing motion before pointing at the cookie tin that is used for a makeshift cage for Ganymede. The cookie tin is filled with moss that is changed out weekly and whatever strings and fabrics that Ganymede likes.

Nodding before closing the door behind us, we start up the computer. After a few silent rings, Efi picks up with a large smile. "Orisa!! (Y/N)!! How are you two?" Efi asks, wiping what appears to be oil off of her hands and onto her pants.

"I have been doing really well! I have made many new friends and my combat skills have improved greatly!!" Orisa claps her hands together once before catching herself, sneaking a glance at the still sleeping bird. When Ganymede didn't wake up, she continued.

 

***TIME SKIPPY TO AFTER THE CALL!!***

Efi's smile faded out when the call ended. Orisa seems both happy and sad, because she saw Efi and because she had to go. "We can call again next week. Perhaps even talk to Torb or Brigitte about some upgrades to your shield." You stand up and pat Orisa on the shoulder before nodding to the door. "Have a good night." Orisa says before going into her favorite corner and carefully sitting down, probably going to review some of her battle videos.

Surprisingly, you came face to face with a fist. Thankfully not in a punching motion, but as if they were about to knock on the door. " **О привет**." Zarya put his hand down. "Good evening Zaryanova. I hope you are feeling well rested." you huff a laugh as the Russain's face turns as pink as his hair. 

" **Ну, ты видишь ... Я пришел сюда, чтобы сказать, что мне жаль. Что случилось, было не очень ... уместно**." Zarya awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck. "I didn't understand a lick of what you said. Sorry big guy." You shrug past him. " **дерьмо** " He mutters. Now Languages may not have been a topic for you but swearing is. 

"Watch your fuckin' language!!" You shout behind yourself. Zarya only laughs

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я еще не хочу идти. очень тепло.- I do not want to go yet. very warm.
> 
> Я МОГУ ВАМ ЧЕМ-НИБУДЬ ПОМОЧЬ??- MAY I HELP YOU?!
> 
> дать им сейчас- Give Them Now!!
> 
> О привет- Oh, Hello
> 
> Ну, ты видишь ... Я пришел сюда, чтобы сказать, что мне жаль. Что случилось, было не очень ... уместно- Well, you see ... I came here to say that I'm sorry. What happened was not very ... appropriate
> 
> дерьмо- Shit


	34. High School Heart Aches (Part 4... I Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Of This Shit Is Based Off Of Actual High School I Went Through. And God I Fuckin Wish I Was Joking

**Hanzo POV**

The table was in a thick, tense silence. Almost as if it was a thick honey. "It... Is... A...  ** _REAL_... ** Animal." (Y/N)s hands are drawn into fists, knuckles turning white at the hard grip. "A reindeer is a made up animal for Christmass or some shit." D.Ve cross her arms with a 'hmph' noise. This... This is a real debate right now.

One one side, Junkrat, McCree, and  _Genji_ are backing up D.Va while Tracer, 76, Roadhog and I are with (Y/N). I am not too sure of how this topic of the deer was brought to light, but here we are. "IT IS A REAL ANIMAL!! JUST FUCKIN' LOOK IT UP!!" (Y.N) Yells, standing up abruptly to tower over D.Va.

"You really think those pictures on the internet are real? Those are just deer or something." D.Va is giving a rather bored look. Genji is nodding along. "I am going to drop kick your ass." (Y/N) says with murder in her eyes. "Listen, the only time i've ever heard of a 'Reindeer' is from a Christmas song. And hate to break it to you, but Santa isn't real and neither are the snow horses."

"I swear to god I am going to beat your ass." (Y/N) threatens. "I swear to god i am gonna eat your ass, (L/N)" D.Va counters and I pause. Did D.Va just say... Eat your ass? "Is that a threat or a promise?" (Y/N) asks skeptically. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes daddy and we can find out." D.Va makes a kissing noise and winks. "Hot, mind if I join in?" Genji leans over the table, pushing McCree backpack onto the floor.

"Well your should have said something early 'cause I all ready agreed on Lucio joining in." (Y/N) nods towards the poor boy, who is currently trying to fade into the ground. "And when did  _I_ agree on this, hmmmm?" D.Va asks, though there is a blush on her face. "Oh ya know whEN YOU ASKED M **E HOW BIG IS HIS DI** -" (Y/N) was tackled to the floor before whatever unholy statement could escaped her mouth.

" _ **내가 널 죽일거야! 나는 비밀리에 말했다!!**_ " D.Va shouts while seemingly strangling her friend. "Shit fu-  _ ***wheeze***  _ what was the safe word  _ ***ACK** * _again?!" (Y/N) tries to pry D.Va's hands off of her throat with no such luck. "It was  **もっと強!!** " Genji shouts in with a laugh and I feel like strangling him now. " **もっと強く!!** **もっと強く!!** " (Y/N) shouts in desperation and heat begins to crawl to the back of my neck while Genji continues to laugh. 

"Alright there Song, that is enough." A new face picks up D.Va and puts her down, standing in between the two girls just in case something else happened. "Thanks , Gabi." (Y/N) rubs at her throat, a set of red hand prints are already standing out. "Actually never mind i'm going to strangle you too." This 'Gabi' cracks his knuckles. "No fair!! Its a two v' one!! How is  _MY_ American justice system failing me?! again..."

The bell rang out mercifully as different groups of friends started to disband, nearly everyone stayed. "Man fuck you Hana, now it looks like I did forget the safe word you kinky bitch." (Y/N) is still pawing at her throat. "Don't touch it, you will continue to irritate it." I add in. "Just like how these assholes keep irritating me." (Y/N) hums thoughtfully and D.Va sighs. "I guess we are even now for when you broke my fingers." D.Va held down her hand to her friend, who gladly took it.

Roadhog is rummaging around in his bag while the girls make up. Surprisingly, he pulls out a large bandanna, then walking over and crouching over (Y/N),covering the bruises. "I love ya big guy. I now am in your debt." (Y/N) does an over dramatic bow and i roll my eyes. "Ay you are the two new guys right?" 'Gabi finally acknowledges Genji and I. "It would seem so,  _Gabi_ " I smirk at his flushed face.

"Fuck off don't call me that. I'm Reyes to you, alright?" he puffs out his chest. "Mmmhm, it seems that we are late to class." I don't give 'Reyes' a glance as I stand up. "Yeah we have Ms. Marbles right now. She will let it slide for the brothers but not us, lets head out." 

Genji, (Y/N), Hana and I are walking to the science class, (Y/N) is fiddling with the bandanna  with a sigh. "Is such violence common in American schools?" I ask. "Yeah its not unusual to see a fist fight in the halls, most of the teachers gave up on trying to stop us." D.Va pats her friends shoulder, as if it would erase the fact that she was just strangled.

"Cause everyone is a moody bitch and I love it." (Y/N) smiles as we walk in, the entire class staring at us with wide eyes as Ms. Marbles sighs. "(L/N), Song. This would be the fifth time this month that you have arrived late to my class, and it's only the 11th. However, I will excuse you two, Hanzo and Genji. I know how much of a change a new school is. Now all of you take your seats and do not interrupt again." Ms. Marbles scolds. 

We all take our seats, sadly i am not with the trio in the back as Jeni scoffs at me, still rather bitter from the other day it seems. As the class continues, Genji walks up to my desk, slipping a note on before walking to the front of the class to get a tissue. When he begins to walk back, he shares a wink. I slowly open the note, who knows what the three of them have been talking about back there.

_"I invited the girls and a few guys to our house this weekend. Don't mess anything up... More than usual I mean."_

As soon as I finished reading it, a shrill voice pierced my ears. "MRS. MARBLES!!! HANZO AND GENJI ARE PASSING NOTES!!" Jeni shrieks while waving her hand in the air. With a deep sigh, the teacher walks over and holds her hand out for the note. I place it in her hand without making eye contact.

"The policy in my room is that there shall be no passing notes, and if you do I read it out loud to the class." Marbles clears her throat before looking at the note... That is written in Japanese. "I... I need you to read this to the class out loud Hanzo, you shall be no exception to the rules just because you are new." She hands the note back. I glance back to Genji, who looks like he is enjoying this. D.Va is staring me down with a rather approving look in her eyes while (Y/N) has pursed lips.

"...I can't speak Japanese." I shrug and the class breaks into laughter while Jeni fumes. "YOU ARE CHINESE OR SOMETHING!! YOU KNOW HOW TO READ IT!!" Jeni screams, her face a dark crimson. "THAT'S FUCKIN' RACIST!!" (Y/N) shouts back and the class laughs again. " **(Y/N)!!** Language!! And I will be seeing the four of you after class today!" Ms. Marbles points at myself, Jeni, Genji and (Y/N). Lovely.

"Why am I being punished because of them?!" Jeni's annoying voice is more of a bird screech at this point. "For interrupting my class YET again Jeninivine!! Now we are all going to pay attention to our Punnet Squares or we can all take a pop quiz and see how many of us flunk!!' Ms. Marbles seems ready to attack someone. Everyone does as told this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 내가 널 죽일거야! 나는 비밀리에 말했다.- I will kill you! I said that in secret!!
> 
> もっと強く- Harder


End file.
